


Of Above and Below

by BurningSlowly



Series: Of Above and Below [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Underworld, greek mythology influence, non wizard au, realms of underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSlowly/pseuds/BurningSlowly
Summary: Centuries had passed since Percival was set in charge of the Underworld. All things had gone as they should until a prophecy leads him to meet a man from the world above.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Of Above and Below [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. Avet

**Author's Note:**

> * Bold text indicates the language of the Underworld is being spoken not English

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold indicates the speaker is using the Underworld language not English.

Percival's eyes raked across the latest file on his desk. Another soul was due to come to the Underworld in five minutes according to the time stamp splayed in bold red letters across the cover. Another soul that he had to take care of for eternity. That was the job description, clear as the words that encompassed all of the deeds this arriving soul had done in front of him.

Ruler of the Underworld, well he wouldn't actually claim that title. “Ruler” seemed far too much; he didn’t revel in the thought of commanding the souls that roamed the realms of the Underworld. How he had come to gain this position was well, it was a bit of a coin toss if you asked him. 

There had been a previous Ruler of the Underworld she went simply by Madam, but she preferred him to call her Seraphina. Seraphina was diligent in the care of all souls that came into the Underworld. Under her rule large stretches of the Underworld had changed from barren landscape to something more akin to what the land above was like. Seraphina had an unhealthy fascination with the land above. 

From her high office looking out to the realm known as _Lavet,_ she watched over not only the souls of the departed but the living. Millions of screens in which she could view the everyday comings and goings on the land above filled her office walls. When Percival had been named the new Ruler the first thing he'd done was to turn them off. They were nothing more than a distraction. He didn't need distractions when there were enormous shoes to fill. Large shoes that he hadn't wanted to fill in the first place. 

Sighing, he looked out of the high office window. 

Many departed souls were freely roaming about carrying on, he presumed, in a similar fashion as they had in life. Occasionally he wondered what it would've been like to have lived in the world above. Most of his memories consisted of this fine building where he’d worked for centuries. He understood the realms that made up the Underworld but never understood the world above. Departed souls were not as complicated, there was no reason for them to be. Still the thought of what living-in a human sense- would've been like. 

It was probably for the best that he stopped having that occasional thought.

Turning his chair he looked to the frame image of Seraphina.

 **"** **_Why_ ** **?"**

That singular question had been asked so many times since he'd taken over this seat and every time he was met with resounding silence.

 **"** **_New Ruler_** **,"** Abernathy said, bursting through the large doors. 

**"** ** _How many times must I tell you, Abernathy_** **?"** It had been eons since he took this position and still he had to correct this man not to call him by that title.

 **"** **_Yes. Right, Sir._ ** **"** Abernathy wrung his hands nervously. 

For as long as he knew Abernathy, which was rather long, he had always been a neurotic mess. 

**"** **_They are ready for you_ ** **."**

 **"** **_I will be there shortly._ ** **"**

Abernathy nodded thrice before closing the doors.

Percival looked to Seraphina’s image one last time before grabbing the file.

****

"Newt! Newt! Where are you Newt!" Theseus yelled cupping his hands over his mouth.

Newt held in his laughter as he blended further into the tree's leaves. This had been a game since they were little. He'd find the tallest lushest tree and wait until his brother Theseus found him. Most of the time it took Theseus a while. More than enough time for Newt to befriend the birds and the squirrels that inhabited the trees. 

"Newt! I'm serious" Theseus's eyes scanned the treetops. 

The squirrel that currently sat on Newt’s shoulder gave a little squeak. “Shhh.” he said, placing a finger to his lips. “He might hear you” he whispered petting the squirrel’s little head- he was thinking about naming this squirrel Lilly. 

Peering through the leaves he watched his brother below shielding his eyes from the sunlight to better search for him. 

Today was a beautiful day. Nearly every day was beautiful in its own way, but today there was this sense that something exciting was coming; something was on its way to make this day somehow more than all the other days so far. 

“Newt please come out” Theseus groaned.

“squeak squeak,” Lilly said tapping her little paws on his cheek.

“I know,” he sighed. There was always a fine line when this game lost its sense of fun. If he didn't reveal himself soon Theseus would scold him for hours and that was a sure-fire way to put a damper on this beautiful day.

“Squeak”

Newt lifted his hand to place the squirrel onto his head. "Hold on." Gripping the branch firmly he let his feet dangle, swinging a little more and more until he had just the right momentum before he let go. Onto the next branch he descended lower and lower until the last time he let go his feet could safely land on the ground.

“You really shouldn't do that” Theseus said trying to find any injuries on him.

“You worry too much.”

“I’m your older brother, it's my job to worry.” Theseus scanned his face one last time. “Not that you make it any easier, always running off into the forest, " Theseus eyed the squirrel resting on his head. "befriending animals.”

“They are kind creatures Theseus.”

“They can be dangerous.”

Newt hated this discussion. Animals weren't bad. No living thing was inherently bad, but like many in their village, Theseus held the mindset that it was best to keep away from them. At the very least Theseus wasn't cruel enough to harm innocent creatures. When Newt had learned about hunting at seven he made his brother swear to never hurt or kill an animal; Theseus had stuck to that promise. 

“Forget I said that last part.” Theseus waved his hand in the air as though to erase his words. “Come, we have to go into town.”

Newt frowned. Town wasn't his favorite place; there were always people commenting about him. It wasn't his fault that they thought him odd. They were probably just as odd as he was, just they were odd in similar ways whereas he was odd in completely different ones. Really was it so odd to befriend animals and explore the forest?

“It will be quick” Theseus assured. 

“Why can't you go alone?” he asked, feeling Lilly scurry down from his head. “I wouldn't make trouble for you if I just stayed here.” He cradled the cute squirrel in his palm.

“Newton,” Theseus's mouth formed a thin line.

Rarely did Theseus use his full first name. 

“You can't spend your whole life in the trees or with animals.”

Setting the squirrel down Newt took Theseus's hand. He could tell that his brother was preparing him for something.

“Leta,” Theseus said in a nervous whisper. “I’m going to ask to marry her...tonight.” 

Newt drew back a little. 

Theseus had loved Leta, she was according to everyone in the village, the most beautiful woman. Newt never saw her that way, she was more than looks. When she visited she would talk to him never _about_ him like the townsfolk. She was the closest thing he had to a sister...But Marriage?

“I need to pick up a few things for tonight.” Theseus’s face was redder than he had ever seen him. “Please Newt.”

Not knowing what else to do he nodded.

Being around so many people made him extremely nervous. Their voices were too loud and there were so many smells and the way the rough road clomped beneath his feet was uncomfortable. The forest was better. The forest was quiet and the grass felt better under his bare feet then these roads under his shoes. 

Most of all he didn’t like how he always managed to get lost while Theseus picked up things. 

“Newt?” a familiar voice called out to him. 

Lifting his head slightly from the ground he saw Leta her brown hair pushed up into a bun, the purple shaded dress she was wearing reminded him of a flower he once saw blooming in the center of a mushroom circle. 

“What are you doing in town?” she asked mindful to keep a decent distance away. She understood that it took time for him to get used to people being close to him. 

“Theseus and I needed to get something,” he said softly.

“Of course he would be here.” Her eyes looked around. 

Newt thought she had kind eyes, it was one of the first things he'd noticed about her when Theseus first introduced her.

“There he is,'' she said, spotting him at one of the stalls.

Feeling like he needed to distract her he spoke up “Leta,”

“Oh,” she said, adjusting the package in her arm. “I was going to give you this when I came over tonight but since you're here,” Leta reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a small bag.

Nervously Newt took the bag.

“Go on open it” Leta smiled.

Inside was a handful of nuts. 

“For that squirrel you mentioned.”

“I decided to call her Lilly,” he said with a smile.

“I rather like that name.” 

“Leta,” Theseus said, giving him a look that asked if he had told her anything.

Newt gave a small shake of his head.

“What are you doing?”

“You know how it gets” she motioned to the tailor shop. 

She was going to take over from her mother one day. Nearly everyone went to her shop for new clothes or repairs. 

Newt remembered the day Theseus met Leta in the shop. He had been so nervous about entering a place like that. But they had no choice at the time, neither of them knew how to patch up the pants he ripped. When they started dating Leta taught him how to sew by hand. She understood that he didn’t like coming into town so she would gift him thread and needles.

 _“She’s nice,”_ he thought, watching his brother talking with her.

“What is it that you have Theseus?”

“It's nothing.”

“You know how I feel about secrets.”

Theseus looked to him for help. 

“You s-shouldn’t ask about it,” he said nervously.

“Theseus!” she exclaimed shocked. “You are making Newt hide something from me? I won't patch up another rip of your clothes if you don’t tell me what it is right now.” She poked Theseus in the chest. 

“Alright,” Theseus laughed. “ I wanted it to be special but perhaps this will do.” Theseus looked around at the other people within town. Theseus pulled out a band of silver so shiny that even in the evening light it was blinding. Newt guessed he had been saving up every cent for years to afford such a band. 

A group of people crowded around them as Theseus went on bended knee. 

“Leta, may I take your hand in marriage?”

“Yes,” she smiled as the band slipped onto her finger. 

There was no doubt that she would say yes. They loved each other.

Newt watched the two with rising anxiety. All the eyes fixed on the pair made him feel uncomfortable. Loud cheers defeated his own pitiful “congratulations”. 

“I..” he tried to voice above the townsfolk. “ I'll meet you at home,” he said before taking off. 

Marriage. Even though he knew it was coming the feeling in his chest didn’t loosen as he ran away from the crowds. 

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose his brother. Theseus was the only family he had left. Where was his place if not beside Theseus? 

As nice as Leta was she wouldn't want him living with them once they married. Theseus deserved to be happy but Newt couldn't handle the thought of being alone. 

“Newt” he heard his brother’s voice in the distance.

He ran further into the forest. The forest was his safe place, the only consistency in his life now. He ran further and further past familiar trees.

***

Percival sighed. 

Today had shaped up to be rather tough. If he were honest all the days had been tough. How could it not be when he was in part responsible for which realm souls were sent. Not every realm was as cozy as _Lavet_.

 **“What are you sighing over?”** Tina asked entering his office.

**“Where is your sister?”**

The two Goldsteins were rarely separated. Together they were perhaps the most formidable beings in the Underworld. Queenie could read people like a book while Tina could tell you how said book would end. They weren’t the type to be messed with and what they said was always true. 

**“She is tending to other matters.”**

The two served as counsel guiding the actions here in the Underworld. Technically he was the ruler, even so, he couldn't do as he pleased. If watching Seraphina had taught him anything it was not to go against the Fates.

 **“I see. What brings you by?”** he asked.

**“Sapphire eyes, hair of copper, returned by river’s lead.”**

Percival stared at Tina. 

Possessing the ability to see the future automatically made her the more cryptic sister. After all these years he still didn't know what her predictions meant. 

Tina smiled which made him all the more uncomfortable. Only rarely did she recite information with a smile or tell him alone like this. Usually all her cryptic nonsense would be submitted in writing that he had to decipher.

**“Would you like that in writing?”**

**“No thank you.”**

Nodding she left. 

**“Sapphire eyes, hair of copper, returned by river’s lead”** her words looped in his head throughout his time staring at the files of the new souls. He needed to take a breath. For eons, he had roamed the realms of the Underworld but tonight he felt that he needed a little more distance.

He looked at the portrait of Seraphina. 

He wouldn't make the same mistake she had.

**“What could that mean?”**

Leaving the office he sought out the river.

Four rivers spread through the realms of the Underworld; the river of _Lavet_ , of _Solv_ , of _Helx_ , and the one that went to _Avet_ \- above. Which river was Tina referring to was a mystery. 

**“Returned by river’s lead”** he recited for the millionth time. 

There was only one person he knew that came and went by the river.

 **“Percival!''** Jacob greeted as he followed to where all rivers of the Underworld converged. Jacob sat on a small deck, his longboat bobbing in the water beside him.

 **“I wasn't expecting to see you”** Jacob craned his neck to look past him.

 **“I'm not here on business”** he informed the man searching for another soul to be placed.

 **“Oh,”** Jacob's smile widened. **“I don't get too many visitors not on business would you like to come in?''** Jacob motioned to his home- a nice little place on the edge of the realms. 

**“Perhaps another time.”**

Percival looked at the flowing water the way it converged into this point. He knew of where each of the paths led, it was all part of his job. The first few eras he personally watched over soul placements. Now he had others do so in his stead. Watching a soul adapt to their placement was in a word rough. How Jacob remained so joyful despite all the sorts of souls he’d encountered was a mystery.

**“Are you sure?”**

**“I only wanted to get some air”** he motioned to the longboat.

 **“Mr. Graves”** Jacob rubbed the back of his head.

 **“You have nothing to worry about”** Percival brandished his forearm where blackened writing etched into it. 

Jacob looked almost ashamed as his eyes fell to the markings. **“Yes of course.”**

He understood the man's reluctancy. He would never do anything as reckless as Seraphina had.

**“But Avet?”**

**“I will be fine.”** He placed a hand onto Jacob's shoulder. **“I shall return.”**

Jacob looked to his boat. **“I haven't...”**

Percival knew of Jacob’s involvement with what occurred with Seraphina, he'd been forbidden to ever repeat such action.

**“It would only be for a few minutes”**

Jacob nodded.

To do this wasn't a crime going above, to _Avet,_ had been a part of his job once even so, as he stepped into the boat he felt as though he should turn back. 

  
  


**

“What should I do?” Newt asked the owl who had just woken its features shuttering. 

It was growing dark but he didn't want to return home. That realization scared him. No matter how long he played in the forest he’d always returned home.

“I can't go home yet.”

The owl blinked at him. 

No animal would be able to tell him the answer to his problem. He wasn't sure if there could be a right answer. Theseus was going to get married. 

Newt looked at the owl once more hoping it would say something. The owl simply ruffled his feathers in a way that looked like a shrug before taking off. His eyes followed the owl's flight before it vanished from sight.

The sky would soon turn pitch black and it would take a while to return home but what would he say when he got back? He felt incredibly lost. 

The sound of running water pulled him from his thoughts. Traveling this far into the forest he hadn’t known there was any water. Newt followed the sound until he came across a river. The moving water almost sounded like voices whispering. Bending down he strained his ears to try figure out what they were saying.

“Lost” “come closer” overlapped one another.

“It really sounds like talking,” Newt thought out loud.

“Lost” whispered the water.

“Interesting,” he said, taking a seat at the edge of the river. 

“Lost.”

“I...”

“Lost” whispered the river a little louder.

“You’re right I am lost.”

“Maybe I can help you,” said a deep voice from behind him.

Newt looked up from the water a man with almost shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes appeared beside him. He hadn't heard the man approach.

“Who are you?”

***

Percival paused at the question. When he heard a voice speaking to the river he’d gone straight towards it. Despite wanting a little more quiet time he couldn't ignore the way the river was calling out to this lost soul. Although it wasn't his job to ferry souls to the Underworld he was responsible for them and there would be disastrous amounts of paperwork if he left this soul to roam until Jacob could guide it.

As sapphire eyes landed on him he realized his mistake. This person was still alive. He could see the glow of life in the stranger’s cheeks as it pinked, noticed the rhythmic way his chest moved to breathe. The dim light caught the stranger's hair as he stood- hair the color of copper. “ **Just as Tina had prophesied,** ” he thought.

They stood looking at one another as Percival determined what to do. He was not supposed to show himself to the living. 

***

The stranger hadn’t answered his question yet and he wasn't sure if he should run or tell the man to go away.

“Not many people come this far into the forest,” he said, rising to his feet.

“Perhaps that is wise” the stranger turned his eyes to the river “It can be dangerous.”

“I don't think it is. You mustn’t think it is too otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” Newt caught a small smile on the stranger's face.

“You said you were lost?”

“Not really...I know the way out. I just don't know what to do about something.”

Newt was surprised at how easy it was to talk to this stranger. Not many people put up with him. There were only so many he could talk to. 

The stranger looked to the sky.

“You should return home. Whatever you have yet to figure out it’s not worth getting lost in the dark.”

Newt nodded. Theseus would be very worried.

He took a few steps forward before looking back to the stranger.

“Aren't you coming?”

The stranger stared at him.

“It's just... You looked as lost as I am.”

The stranger smirked. “In a way I supposed I am.” The stranger walked beside him- his eyes seemingly studying the way from the river. Newt wondered if this man often used a different route to get there. Why was the man even here? Not even hunters dared go too deep into the forest.

“Careful of the roots” the stranger pointed out.

“Thanks,” he said, avoiding the large roots protruding from the ground. 

The stranger didn't say much after that as they went along. Faint lights hovered in the darkness and he could hear familiar voices caring out. Theseus and Leta were on the outskirts of the forest calling for him waving their lanterns. Seeing them filled him with a mix of relief and guilt. It made him feel worse noticing that no one had come to find the stranger that was with him.

“Would you-” his words disappeared just like the man. There was no sign that he’d ran back into the forest or had simply left out of them.

“Newt!” Theseus cried running towards him, hands grasped tightly pulling him into a hug as Newt still looked around for the stranger. 

“You had us so worried,” Leta said, jumping into the hug.

****

Jacob was nervously wringing his hands as Percival pulled through the tunnel. Once Jacob’s eyes caught him the worrying hands stilled.

“ **You're back!** ”

“ **I said that I would return,** ” he said, resting the longboat on the dock. 

**“I,”**

Percival looked at the strain on the man's face. 

It was wrong of him to put Jacob through such stress, the same Seraphina had. Percival had to be better than her, to do better by Jacob. Running the realms of the Underworld was his job; a job that only so many could do properly. How could he risk the trust Jacob had in him? It was wrong to go above regardless if he met the one Tina spoke about. For now, it was best to forget the stranger from the river.

**“Thank you for your help, Jacob. I know it was not easy on you.”**

Jacob nodded glancing nervously from where he had returned.

Percival placed a hand onto Jacob’s shoulder. **“I will not bother you again.”**


	2. Your name

Dark eyes held his gaze in the water's reflection yet Newt didn’t flinch away. All the words the stranger spoke dissolved to the sound of the running stream. He'd never met anyone who he thought of as peaceful before. There were so many things he wanted to share with this man well aware that he would listen without judgment. If the man knew the forest well they could share their knowledge. 

“It's beautiful here,” he said happily, feeling the grass beneath his hands. “Don't you thi-” The man disappeared as soon as Newt turned around.

“Newt. Newt” Theseus called.

He felt something nudging his arm.

“Newt!”

“-seus” he groaned, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

Theseus’ mouth was pinched in a thin line “Come, Leta made breakfast.”

Leta. Just hearing her name was enough to remind him of why he had run off last night.

Holding his head low he moved into the small dining area. 

“Good to see that you are well,” Leta smiled, placing down some food as he took a seat at the table.

Newt wished he could hate her. A part of him should hate her for taking Theseus away but he couldn't. Leta had practically been around since their parents died. She was kind, patient and cared for his brother almost as much as he did. How could he hate her? 

She settled down across from him, her eyes a little unsure. “Newt last night,” 

He ducked his head. 

“You can't keep running off into the forest whenever you’re upset” Theseus interjected. 

“Theseus!” Leta scolded.

“It's not safe.”

Everything inside of him wanted to run. He could return to the forest and see that stranger again that man... He wanted to see him. There was something different about that stranger. 

***

Percival was sure that Jacob’s concerns had been laid to rest now the only problem was the stranger. Sapphire eyes, hair of copper, just as Tina said, and yet he didn’t know why the person would be important enough for Tina to prophesied.

Reflecting on their meeting he recalled how the stranger was kind. He'd never met a living human before. 

Souls were far different than the man he met at the river. The souls that appeared before him were scared or confused, some were angry. Which were all understandable reactions when he informed them which realm they were to be placed in the Underworld. 

Still, he hadn't expected the stranger to help him find his way out of the forest. It would've been easy for the stranger to just leave him beside the river. Percival wondered if he should have spoken more to the man.

No, it was for the best that he had not engaged more than necessary. Percival looked to Seraphina her painted smirk filling him with more doubt than before. 

“ **I don't think I’ve ever understood you...what you did..”** He looked to his forearm the darkened marks that had been placed on his skin since he was given this position. Going above had been foolish. Why he'd he even think to do something so foolish?  _ Avet  _ was not his place.

“ **Mr. Graves,** ” Tina said, stepping into his office.

**_“Tina. It was her fault.”_ **

**“What is Tina's fault?”** Queenie asked, entering after her sister. 

Percival calmed himself to not risk broadcasting his confusion as loud as shouting. The Underworld didn't need a confused ruler, it needed order, precision, and focus-things that he had given for eons. One night and a prophecy shouldn’t change that.

**“I'm merely trying to work out one of your sister's predictions.”**

**“Sounds fun”** Queenie smiled. 

**“I thought you would have solved it by now,”** Tina said with a knowing smirk.

**“I am unable to determine if it is a prophecy that should be a cause for concern or not”** he corrected not looking at her smirking face. 

Queenie pondered for a moment before reciting the prophecy from her sister’s head  **“Sapphire eyes hair of copper return by rivers lead.”**

The image of the stranger popped into his mind. How could he be sure if that man was who the prophecy was about? There had to be millions of people who had sapphire eyes or copper hair. 

**“No, I don't think a million,”** said Queenie.  **“Stars align”** she informed Tina, who’s smile broadened.

These two were always cryptic, it was in their nature. Inferring from her statement Percival could pull together that the man he met was whom Tina spoke of. Still that didn't answer what he really wanted to know.

**“And that is?”**

**“Is this person a danger?”**

The two sisters laughed. He'd been inclined to join them if without a shadow of a doubt there wasn’t a threat. The man had been kind but prophecies were not produced to prove a person was kind. That man meant something- that something could be dangerous. 

**“You don't believe that he's a danger,”** Queenie stated. 

These two weren’t going to help, he would solve this on his own as he always had. 

**“Did you come to give me a report?'** ' he asked, stepping into his role.

**“Only came to check on you”** Tina smiled.

**“If that is all you may leave.”** He motioned with his hand to the door.

**“I could recite more prophecies if you would like that”** Tina offered.

**“I think I have more than enough of your prophecies.”**

**“Very well, I won't’ warn you of what’s to come,”** Tina teased before leaving.

**“Aren't you going as well?”** He asked, noticing Queenie was still watching him. 

**“Tina means well.”**

He nodded. For all the annoyance he knew that. They had been here for a reason.

**“If you are concerned about this person then maybe you should talk to them.”**

Getting to know this stranger was something easier said than done. He'd never needed to get to know another person before. When a human died the list of all their actions in life came to him and that was what he used to professionally make his decision on their placement. As for his coworkers, subordinates they had been around each other for eons, he could recall their names ranks, realm duty, everything but they lacked personality outside of work- it was one thing that Seraphina had complained about in the past. The Goldsteins were an anomaly and Jacob's restricted interaction too made him different than the others.

Getting to know a human was unthinkable. To do so he would have to go back to  _ Avet _ . That wasn’t an option he really could afford, yet the Fates were pushing this person to him. That had to mean something significant. This stranger could hold an answer to the questions that plagued him.

Maybe he knew where Seraphina was. Maybe he could bring her back. If that was even remotely possible he owed it to everyone to speak to the stranger again.

***

Newt was more than glad when he was freed from the incredibly long lecture from his brother. Most of the time he pretended to listen - even though it wasn't a very nice thing to do he’d heard all of this before, many many times before. The only difference was that Leta was there for it all sending him a look that made him feel even more like a child.

Now he was once again free to roam the forest. Theseus couldn’t separate him from this place -and he tried many many times over the years. Here was his happy place; it was peaceful. There was so much beauty in this place that he liked to imagine what the rest of the world was like. One day he wanted to be strong enough to venture out. For now, he was content with the forest. 

Gently he laid a few berries on a piece of cloth on top of a large rock near the river. If the stranger came by he would see it. Newt waited nearby not completely hidden from view but a little ways away from the offered food and drink to not startle the man. Occasionally peering out he waited for the man.

**** 

Percival walked up along the river. Oddly there was a bit of food and a cup of water perched on a rock. He moved closer. There was nothing to fear about it being poisoned or a trap. Not much could truly hurt him here. Out of his view he heard a rustle, not the sound of something approaching rather something remaining hidden. This was no hunter. For one the food placement was clearly made up to entice a human not an animal and there was only one person who knew of him here.

“And what did you think this would accomplish?” He slipped a berry into his mouth. Definitely not poisoned.

The bush shook as Newt appeared leaves clinging to his wild copper tresses. 

“Well, it's the quickest way to make friends.”

“Friends?”

“Like the squirrels and birds.”

The stranger chuckled. “You truly are a wonder.”

***

“It’s not nice to laugh,” he said.

“Forgive me,” The stranger moved to pluck leaves from his hair.

“Newt” he squeaked. No one besides Theseus had touched him before.“My name is Newt Scamander. I should’ve introduced myself yesterday.”

Newt looked at the man expectantly as he took a seat on the large rock. “What’s your name?”

“Percival Graves.”

“That’s a nice name.”

“I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before. Newt is a beautiful name.” 

Newt’s cheeks tinted. “What happened to you the night before? You just disappeared.”

“Once I knew you were safe then I went back.”

“So, you live here?” That sounded like a wonderful dream. 

“In a way, I guess you could say that. ...Why are you the only one I’ve seen come here?”

“They’re scared. Theseus used to scare me away from this place too.”

“Theseus?” the stranger asked.

“My brother. He once told me that there was something evil that lived in the darkest parts of the forest. I've never met anything evil.” 

“I hope that you never will.”

“Do you have brothers?”

“No.” 

“It must’ve been lonely.” He drew his knees up to his chest. “I've always had Theseus. Always. He’s getting married soon.”

“And you don't like that? Is that what brings you here?”

“Leta is a very nice person.”

“You said you always had Theseus. Does it feel like he's being taken away?”

“I shouldn't think that.”

“But you do?”

Newt nodded.

Percival looked up to the sky. “There was someone I knew, she was perhaps the closest person I had and then she left.”

“Why?”

“I ask myself that all the time.” Percival sounded so sad.

“She mustn't have been a good friend to leave like that.”

Percival laughed. 

***

Percival digested those words. What Seraphina did happened years ago, far before this human was even born. Before any of this was how it now appeared. He wouldn’t have considered Seraphina a friend she was -well it was best not to think about what she was. Thinking made the question of why harder. Deep down he believed that she would return. Believed so strongly that one day he would find answers that he risked returning here. Risked talking to Newt. 

“Theseus would never just leave me like that” Newt said with an angry pout. 

Percival wondered how Newt could be so sure of that. He’d seen many souls that had been abandoned- so lost in grief or unrequited love that they occupied a whole realm of the Underworld. 

“Why do you run away?” he asked.

Newt picked at the dirt below. 

Often he wondered what led souls to do the things they did in life. Not one soul was the same. If given the same test you'd always get a different result- it made little sense. Everything above didn’t make sense. If Seraphina was still here, she would say it didn’t make sense because he didn’t know  _ Avet _ . She was always trying to get him to go above to learn, but he knew better back then. Coming back was a mistake -there was no way he would ever understand this place. 

“I guess it's because I feel like I don’t belong there. I just ... you understand don't you?”

“What makes you think that?”

“You wouldn't live out here if you didn't feel different.”

Percival stood up.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.”

“You think I'm different.”

“You are...I have a hard time with other people but you...you're different.”

Percival laughed. He was far more different than Newt could possibly imagine.

“You should return home. Your brother will worry.” 

“Won't you be lonely?”

“I will be fine on my own.”

“Alright.”

***

Newt stepped into the path but thought better to follow it out of the forest.

Percival was a fascinating person, the most interesting that he ever met. So he climbed into the nearest tree and watched the man. Percival didn’t move for a while only staring at the river. Then as if the man was very late for something he quickly followed the river. On and on the man went until he came upon a longboat floating in the water. Without a problem Percival climbed into the boat and floated back down the river. 

Curious he dropped down from the tree to better see. As he got closer he lost sight of Percival. How someone could vanish out of thin air made him all the more curious about Percival.

Tomorrow he would come back and find out where the man had gone to. It was best not to upset Theseus so soon after yesterday.

“At least I know his name now,” he thought happily. 


	3. Promises

Not so quietly Newt rummaged through the cupboards trying to find anything to add to the small bag he was packing. With all the opening and closing drawers and doors he should’ve expected Leta to come in. 

“Newt?” she asked her hands not even stopping her needlework as she peered at the untidy pile of things he had left on the dining table.

“What’s all this?”

For a moment he didn’t know what to say. When Theseus typically left for work there wasn’t anyone at home to question his actions. Now there was Leta. He wished she had gone to the shop instead of working from home. Although she respected his need for space and hadn’t jumped straight into scolding him it was still an adjustment having her around. It had been only him and Theseus for so long.

“Looks like you are going on an adventure” she commented picking up a ball of twine. He’d placed it there earlier- one never knew when twine would come in handy.

“Newt,”

She was using that tone- the one that people used when he was a kid. The sort of tone that asked if he knew what he was doing.

“I’m just going to the forest,” he said without looking at her.

Sometimes it was hard to look at her when all he could think was how she felt about him still being here. And just the gleam of her band made him flinch. It wasn’t her fault. She never was unkind; it was just an adjustment. 

“Stay safe,” she said. 

He listened for her clicking steps to vanish before throwing the things on the table into his bag.

**

 _Won’t you be lonely?_ Newt’s question had echoed in the moment that he received reports or thumbed through files. In fact their whole interaction replayed like it had only taken place a second ago. Worse was the growing want to leave his high office and return to _Avet_ , return to speak once more with Newt. 

Last night had not allowed any answers and true to her word Tina hadn’t reappeared with another rendition of her prophecy. Nor had Queenie dropped by to sort through his jumbled mind. And Jacob... he didn’t want to bother the man. Even if it was just to talk it felt like that would be too much. He would want to ask more about _Avet_ which would only make him seem more like her...

“ **I’ll go get answers and return** ” he said gripping his forearm.

**

Just as the day before Newt waited behind a tree watching the cloth that he placed a few berries and day-old bread.

“N-no” he stammered fleeing from his hiding spot as a bird began to pick at the bread. “Please stop,” he said, waving his hands to shoo the bird away. 

The bird paid him little mind.

“Please” he said, getting close enough to touch its feathers. The bird pecked his hand.

“That’s not very nice.” Searching his pocket he pulled out a handful of seeds and bread crumbs. “Here” he said, tossing the mix away from the rock. The bird took to the offered food. “You see that food on the rock is not for you.”

“And who would it be for?” 

The bird flew away, probably scared by Percival's sudden voice.

“I thought squirrels and birds were your friends” Percival smiled.

He liked his smile even if it made his cheeks grow hot- which he disliked.

“Well they need to know that they can’t just take other’s things.” Percival sat on the rock rolling the pecked piece of bread between his fingers with a concentrated look on his face.

“Something wrong?” he asked, feeling slightly embarrassed about the old bread- it was what they could afford.

“Forgive me. I was merely thinking.”

“About your missing friend?” 

He didn’t like to bring it up. Just thinking someone would abandon Percival made him angry. Of course Theseus would be the first to point out maybe there was a reason his friend left. He couldn’t see that- sometimes people were mean. Maybe because others thought Percival was different he lost his friend and lived here. The way the townsfolk looked at him Newt was sure he might've done the same thing if Theseus wasn't around.

“A little.”

“Newt,” “I” their words fumbled over one another. 

“Yes?” they said in unison.

He laughed and was more than grateful that Percival did the same.

***

Percival was sure Newt wasn't a danger. Queenie and Tina had been right to laugh. Once again he had been greeted at the river’s bank with food and a smile. The way those sapphire eyes sparkled as he laughed told him piles worth of knowledge of how pure he was. Perhaps that's what made this all too difficult. A danger was one thing something easily dealt with but if not as a warning what possibly would lead the Fates for them to meet?

“How is Theseus?” he asked, recalling the name from the last time they spoke.

“He’s fine.” Newt’s smile dimmed a little. 

“Still having problems?”

He sort of assumed that a simple problem would be worked out. Newt said Theseus wouldn’t abandon him which meant there was clear care for one another so the issue should've been resolved.

“Kind of,” Newt muttered.

 _Humans are complex_ , he remembered Seraphina saying. Souls weren’t all that easier to understand- not that he tried since...

“I don’t understand,” he admitted.

It wasn't something he could say so easily in the Underworld. That phrase was as good enough to call for an uprising or at the least endless mockery from Tina. Seraphina had never said those words.

He gripped his forearm.

“Neither do I” Newt said, his eyes falling to Percival’s hand. “I want Theseus to be happy and I do like Leta... I just don't want them to get married” Newt said softly as if it were a horrible secret. 

“Are you in love with Leta?” he shuddered to think that was the case knowing what would happen to Newt if he died with such unrequited feelings.

***

“What!” he exclaimed. “No, it's nothing like that. I...I wouldn’t even catch someone like Leta’s attention.”

Percival stared at his face. 

“I don’t see why not.”

The sudden pounding of his heart nearly killed him.

“You don’t know cause you live here but the townsfolk think I’m odd.”

Percival seemed to think his words over. “Why?” 

He never knew the full reason mostly cause of Theseus shielding him from it. But he couldn’t leave the question unanswered that would be worse wouldn't it? What if Percival came up with his own answer and that ended their meetings? He didn’t want that.

“Because my friends are animals and I come here.” 

It was good of an answer as any.

“I still don’t see why that would prevent women from taking notice of you. Uniqueness shouldn’t disqualify you from marriage as well.”

“No, I think you're misunderstanding. I .. I don't like Leta like that and I don't want to be married. I don't want any woman's attention. I especially don't want to marry a woman.” 

Newt froze fearful of what would come next. He’d only told Theseus that he didn't fancy women after he'd insisted that he should try dating one of Leta's friends. Now he'd just blurted it all out to a man who was still technically a stranger. 

When there was no yelling or retraction from Percival he just continued to stare at the ground.

“I see,” Percival said calming his nerves a little. 

“So if the issue isn't that you harbor feelings for Leta then why do you wish for them not to get married?”

“Because when people get married they want to have their own lives don't they?”

Percival looked quizzically for a moment. “ I suppose. I’ve never been married.”

Something about that statement made his heart want to jump up and down. 

“Your brother cares a lot about you doesn't he?”

“Yes?”

“He searches for you by lantern light when you don't come home. He permits you time in a place that he fears because you find it peaceful.”

He nodded.

“And this Leta has been introduced to you many times before the marriage announcement correct?”

“Yes.”

“ Can that not be counted as proof he cares?”

“Of course he cares but,”

“Then perhaps he finds no issue with your remaining besides him. Where I'm from families are more than not happy to remain together.”

“Where are you from?”

“An answer for another day.” Percival pointed to the sky that only began to darken slightly. “Go talk with your brother. You don't want to have any regrets if something happens.”

He nodded.

“I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Perhaps.”

Newt picked up his bag. Catching Percival’s curious look he said “For tomorrow” before following the path back home

***

Tomorrow. Why had he even insinuated that he would return? He could reason it was because he still hadn’t answered his own questions yet. That would be his excuse if anyone asked. Though he wasn’t going to allow to be caught returning from _Avet_.

***

Newt fiddled with his quill. It wasn’t every day that he wrote. Most of the time he saved their limited ink for drawing animals and plants writing little notes about them. 

Pressing his mouth he thought hard about what he wanted to write he couldn't just crumple up the page if he found it satisfying that would be wasteful. Something Theseus strongly discouraged was being wasteful. He should've been talking to Theseus instead of contemplating what to write but he didn't want to face things yet. Instead he dipped the quil into his watered down inkands carefully wrote: _Percival Graves_.

  
  


////

Another placement of bread waited for Percival as he returned to their meeting spot the following day. Newt was already sitting besides it this time instead of hiding in a tree or a bush.

“You don't have to present me with food every time,” he said, joining him. He didn't eat much in the Underworld if anything. There was no need for it. He didn't like the thought of Newt wasting his limited food on him. 

“It helps entice you to come back.”

“You hardly need food to entice me.”

Newt’s cheeks darkened, he had to admit he adored the pinked flesh. Everything about Newt was so different from anyone he dealt with on the daily.

***

“Well...” Newt nervously shoved some bread into his mouth. 

The forest was so quiet. It was always so quiet when it was just them. He never saw or heard animals the moment Percival arrived. All he could hear was the beating of his heart. Desperately he tried not to think of the embarrassing stuff he wrote in his notebook about Percival. 

“Did you talk to your brother?”

“I...” he wanted to lie but couldn’t. “No,”

“Why?”

“I kept thinking that he would get mad or worse he would break off the engagement.”

“That would be the worst outcome?”

“For Theseus yes. They love each other, the way that my mom and dad loved each other, I'm sure...I don't really remember...they passed when I was still young.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“What about your parents?”

“I have none.”

“Oh.”

He guessed it was a very sensitive topic. “Theseus doesn't like to talk about them much.. I learn one new thing about them every birthday. I look forward to that day every year.... I’ve known Leta longer than them.”

Percival didn’t say anything.

“I’ve always come to the forest. I don't know why... I climb the tallest trees and hide until Theseus finds me. One time I was trying to run off and my pants caught in a stray branch. Theseus looked as if he would pass out when he saw me hanging by the hem of my pants.” he chuckled. “I never saw him climb a tree so fast. While getting me down my pants almost completely ripped. He tried so hard to fix it but nothing worked. We were forced to go into town for the first time since our parents...” He still didn't like saying the words ‘they died’. It felt too permanent to use that word.

“He held my hand the whole way until we got to the tailor. I refused to go in so I waited dressed in my brother's oversized pants. And then he came back out with Leta. The first thing she said to me was ‘trees shouldn't be snatching pants from anyone’.” 

Percival chuckled.

“I think Theseus fell in love the second they met.” 

***

“Do you read?” Newt asked,

“I do.”

Smiling Newt pulled a few papers tied with twine from his bag. He looked at the first page baring _Theseus Scamander._

“My brother writes in his spare time he's really good.”

“Do you write?”

“Not like him. He got proper schooling from town. He has no problem asking to be taught anything he doesn't know. Then he teaches me as much as he can. I mostly write notes on my animal friends.” 

“I would like to read some of your work as well.”

Percival was surprised when Newt stood up securing his bag around him. 

The sky wasn't nearly as dark as the other times they parted ways.

“Your brothers work-”

“You can return it tomorrow.” Newt smiled. “I should go talk with my brother.”

***

The voices behind the door spurred on his anxiety. If he talked would this feeling go away? Pushing the door immediately stopped Theseus and Leta's conversation. 

“Newt?”

“You’re home early” Theseus said, checking with the sky which did still hold sunlight.

“I..ummm. I want to talk.”

“I’ll leave,” Leta said.

“With the both of you”, he corrected before she ran off, which was what he wanted to do. 

The way they worriedly looked at him made him want to run straight back to the forest and beg Percival to help him with this. He didn't like talking or confrontation. 

“I don't really like this” he vaguely motioned among them. This might be the only time he could speak his mind. It would've been more helpful if his mind didn't feel so mixed up.

“I don't like it.. It was just Theseus and I now everything is different... I was talking to my friend about how I don't want you to get married. I feel horrible about that. I don't want things to change so much so fast. But that's selfish and not fair” he teared up. 

“Newt.” Theseus pulled him into a hug. “What do you think is going to change?”

“You won't want me around.”

“I'll always want you around. I love you.”

“My friend said that you wouldn't mind me staying but,”

“Your friend is right,” Leta joined in. “We both care about you. Were not going to leave you on your own any time soon. You won't have to leave ever if you want. We could always use your help raising our kids” she teased.

  
  


/////

“Newt” Leta called stopping him from leaving the house. “Here,” She handed over cloth wrapped up cookies.”For you and your friend.”

“I’m sure Percival will like it.”

“Percival. That's a new name. Well tell Percival thank you.” 

“I will.”

She smiled before turning back into the house.

***

Percival entered the record room. Only a fraction of the room was filled with souls’ files- still housing over thousands dating back as far as when Seraphina first ruled the Underworld. The empty space was just a reminder that there were more to come. Rarely did he come here. Abernathy ran files between Jacob, him, and this room. 

Abernathy couldn't know about this if he did Percival wouldn't hear the end of it. Sometimes he wondered what Seraphina had made him out of to result in this.

 _“On the plus side he's organized”_ he thought, searching through the s files. “Scamander” He held the whole Scamander lineage in his hands. Knowing that Newt's parents' information was concluded in this had spurred on this idea but now with it in hand he was uncertain. It wasn't his place to do this. 

_“It's for everyone's benefit”_ he tried to persuade himself. 

He needed to know what Newt's part was in all of this. He wouldn't have the need to feel like a thief if the Fate responsible for the past hadn’t vanished the same time Seraphina had. Yet another thing he hadn't pieced together. Why would Seraphina leave with the embodiment of the past?

 _“Probably to make it all that much harder to gain answers”_ he thought, securing the file.

The file laid untouched on his desk. To open it would feel like a break of truth between him and Newt. Never had he felt like this before. Reading files was an everyday occurrence. He looked over to _Lavet_ and the waning light he was late to see newt. Picking up Theseus’s writing he prepared for the journey to _Avet_.

***

Newt sat on a high tree branch searching for sight of Percival. The changing leaves rustled with the fall wind soon he wouldn't have as many animal friends to spend time with. He hoped that he and Percival would be a lot closer by then. It worried him what the man had to do to survive the winter alone in the forest. 

Suddenly the forest went quiet. Carefully shimming down he landed roughly the same time as Percival arrived at the rock.

“Glad to see the tree hadn't caught your pants.”

He felt his face heat up. “I shouldn't have told you such an embarrassing story.”

“I have come to return this,” Percival said, handing over Theseus' story. 

“What did you think?”

“He is gifted; more than most people I've met.”

“You meet a lot of people?”

“Time to time but not as long as I've met you.”

Again his heart patterned against his chest. “Here” Newt offered the cookies. 

“I know you said that I didn't need to bring you food but Leta told me to share these.”

“Tell her thank you.”

Newt smiled.

***

“I talked to them last night. You were right...It still feels weird though.”

“It can be hard getting used to a new way of living.” He understood how hard it was to adjust to changes so quickly.

“I feel like I do all the talking when we meet. I would like to know more about you.”

What was there to know? What could he tell Newt?

“You know enough.”

“I barely know you” Newt countered. 

“Have you wondered if the thing Theseus warned you about meeting in the forest was me?”

Newt shook his head. “You're not evil.”

Many souls would argue otherwise. “Are you sure?”

Newt's hand rested on his.

“Very sure. You’ve read his writing Theseus is afraid of things he doesn't understand.”

He nodded.

The story had been a cautionary tale about befriending wolves; the main character was clearly modeled after Newt. His naivety was the basis for speaking to a wolf that neary tricked him into being devoured. Percival couldn't help think of himself as the wolf. Was that how these meetings would end: him wanting to devour Newt only to have his brother slay him before he could?

“You're a very nice person.”

Percival’s attention drew to their joined hands. Seraphina had held his hand when he was younger but this wasn't the same.

“And that is the same as good?”

***

Newt moved closer. Their arms now pressed together. Other than Theseus he didn't let anyone touch him or come so close. That alone was proof that Percival was good. 

“I want to know more about you. What do you do, silly embarrassing stories... That would help prove you're not evil” he joked.

How could Percival think himself as evil? Being beside him put him at ease, well aside from the way his heart raced from their continued touch. 

“I don't think I have many embarrassing stories to share.”

“You have to have at least one.” He nudged Percival’s shoulder. “No one is perfect.”

Percival thought for a while before speaking. “The first day I started work it was a nightmare. I had so many people looking to me for information,” Percival gripped his forearm. It was an action Newt noticed more and more Percival did it. “I nearly set a few papers on fire and covered myself in ink.”

“And that's not embarrassing?”

“More mortifying than anything” Percival joined in laughter.

“I'm sure you are a lot better at it now.”

“There are a few things that I still have to figure out.”

“Anything I could help with?” 

***

“I don't know...” Percival's hand slipped from Newt’s to run through his hair. “What do you do?”

“Nothing. I'm mostly useless.”

“You shouldn't say such things. I’m sure you do what you can.”

“I scavenge for food in the forest and gather firewood.”

“That isn't useless work.”

“It's not really impressive either.”

“Anything done to take care of your family is impressive. Speaking of which you should return.”

“Will you walk with me? You were late today.”

“How about I come early tomorrow to make it up to you.”

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

“Hold out your hand.” Newt pulled out a bit of twine and wrapped it around his pinky finger. “Now you do mine,'' Newt said, giving him a piece of twine.

“Is this something everyone does?'' he asked, tying the twine loosely around his slender finger. 

“Theseus and I used to do it all the time when we were younger. This way you don't forget your promise. And you can't break it no matter what.”

“What'll happen if I do?”

“Then I'll be very upset.”

“I wouldn't want that.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Early” he smiled.

“Good night Percival.”

“Good night Newt.”

  
  


***

Giddily Newt smiled at the twine loosely wrapped around his finger the whole way home. 

“You seem to be in a good mood this evening” Leta commented as he entered.

Being fully comfortable around her would take time but it did feel as though she wasn’t carefully choosing how to act around him anymore. 

He nodded. “Could I help?” he asked. Cooking had been his job before Leta starting living here. Leta was far better at it than him. Still, having one thing that made him feel less than a burden to 

Theseus taken away from him had been bothersome.

“Of course you can help me anytime. I could teach you a few things.”

He nodded still sure if the offer was genuine or just kind conversation. She looked to the twine wrapped around his finger but didn't say a word. 

“Percival liked the cookies.”

“That’s good to hear.”

The atmosphere between them held heavy doses of awkwardness. The sound of him chopping scrawny vegetables and the occasional hit of Leta’s wooden spoon against the bowl were the loudest things in the house.

“I hope you don't mind I picked in your garden,'' Leta said. “I wouldn't be able to grow as much as you have.”

The garden was hardly anything. He tended to it as well as he could. Lately he'd been neglecting it to spend more time in the forest. He couldn't wait until Leta returned to work in the shop. He didn't even know why she stayed here all day. Maybe it was to get used to the house. It couldn't be for them to bond since he ran off to the forest and she never stopped him. When she returned to work properly then he could tend to the meager garden without feeling eyes on him.

“It's fine.”

The opening of the door prevented either of them from trying another topic of conversation.

“Hello?”

“In the kitchen with Newt.” 

Theseus smiled as he walked in. To him they probably looked like the closest of friends. It was the first moment they were near one another without the distance of a dining table.

“Had a good day?” Leta asked.

“Pretty well. I will wash up.”

Silently they set the table. _“I should've asked Percival how long it would take to get used to a new way of living”_ he thought.

“Newt have you been in my room?”

“I borrowed your writing” he rushed to pull it from his bag.

“Why?”

“I lent it to my friend.”

“You know how I feel about you giving my things to animals” Theseus said checking over his work.

“My friend isn't an animal.”

They both stared at him. Nervously he fiddled with the twine on his finger.

“What is that about?” Theseus asked.

“I made a promise to meet my friend early tomorrow.”

“The same friend you lent my work to?”

“Yes” he said, moving to sit. He was getting hungry.

“It's good to make friends,” Leta said, her hand lightly touching Theseus. “Tell us more about Percival.”

“You know his name?” Theseus asked.

“Newt mentioned it this morning. Go on Newt,”

“He's very nice.”

Theseus was making a face one that he hadn't seen before. What he could tell was that it wasn't a “ I’m so glad you met someone in the forest” face.

“He liked your story.”

“Just because he can read doesn't mean he is a good person” Thesus muttered.

“He’s very smart.”

“Or manipulative.”

“Theseus” Leta warned.

“I assume you met him in the forest.”

“Yes.”

Theseus turned to Leta as if proving his point.

“Well Newt couldn't have been the only one who would want to explore the forest. I've been curious about it a few times.”

“He lives in the forest” he added but as soon as he said it he realized that didn't help his case.

“Everyone avoids the forest for a reason” Theseus argued.

“I really like Percival,” he said a little forcefully. “And there's nothing bad about him or the forest.”

“We should eat” Theseus said.

***

The twine on his finger made him smile. Such a silly thing one that he didn't fully understand nor would anyone else. 

“Ruler!” Abernathy called. 

Holding back a groan he allowed Abernathy to approach. 

“You were not in your office.”

“I had other matters to attend to.”

Abernathy nodded. “The Fates had asked me to deliver this to you” he said handing a letter.

“Thank you.”

He didn't dare open it until he shut his office door.

_Enjoying your meeting with sapphire eyes?_

“Tina” he groaned, tossing the paper into the fire. “You just had to let them be a vital part of the Underworld” he complained to Seraphina's portrait.

  
  


/////

Newt was surprised to find that both Theseus and Leta were waiting for him as he hurried down the next morning. Already he was eyeing the front door for his escape. 

“Newt,” Theseus said, “could I walk with you?”

“Sure.”

As he tied his boots he saw Theseus press a kiss to Leta's forehead. Seeing their intimacy was embarrassing. Tossing his bag strap over his shoulder he waited.

Walking together felt like something they hadn't done in years. That feeling was ridiculous. Most of his worries were ridiculous.

“I don't think you’ve ever said you liked another person before.”

Newt gave him a small smile.

“Sometimes people don't say who they really are,”

“Percival isn't bad.”

“I don't like the idea of you meeting a stranger in the forest.”

“Do you want to spend the day with us?” If his brother could just meet Percival then he would understand.

Theseus stopped; he'd gone as far as he was willing to go in the forest. He knew it took a lot of courage for Theseus to come this far.

“I cannot. I need to get to work.”

“Okay.”

Theseus hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Getting to _Avet_ earlier proved to be a more difficult venture than he realized. It seemed as if all of the Underworld was clamoring for his attention. More soul files had piled on his desk throughout the night and the Fates were being difficult in assisting him in their placements. Once all that had been taken care of he had run into Abernathy which he none too kindly dismissed so that he could race down the river to meet with Newt. He didn’t want to break the first promise he had made.

When sapphire eyes fell to him a sense of calm came over him. The sight of newt in bright light was somehow more captivating than in the evening light.

“You're here” Newt beamed.

He raised his pinky finger” couldn’t forget.”

***

“I was thinking that since we have time we could do something unless you don't want to.”

“I would enjoy whatever you suggest.”

Newt pulled a large piece of cloth from his bag laid it on the ground and tied the ends together creating a makeshift bag. 

“Winter is coming so I thought we could pick some berries and other things.”

Newt led him into a more familiar area of the forest. “See these?'' Newt pointed out the tiny red berries. “You want to pick the plump ones. Not too hard or too soft.”

He picked a perfect one placing it in Percival’s palm so he could feel for himself.

“How did you come to learn these things?” Percival asked as he placed berries in his own bag.

Newt continued to pick as he thought. “I'm not sure. Someone must've taught me. I know it wasn’t Theseus he's more word smart.”

***

Spotting something Newt left the bus venturing past several trees. Hastily he followed.

“These are perfect” Newt kneeled down to look over the white flower with large leaves and a tiny yellow center. It didn't look anything impressive but Newt marveled at it.

“You can eat its flower and leaves, and you can make tea out of it.”

“What is tea?”

“It's a nice hot drink perfect for wintertime. I only find them once in a while” Smiling Newt dug up the plant.

Percival watched as Newt took the yellowed center from the flower spreading it into the dirt.

“Why did you do that?”

“This part is what helps others of its kind grow. Hopefully doing this now will give us more flowers when winter is over.”

“You truly are a wonder.”

“You must know far more about the forest living here.”

“Not quite. I suppose I never took a good look at this forest.”

“Well it's better to start now than never.”

***

On and on they foraged. Percival gained far more knowledge about plant life of _Avet_ then perhaps he needed but he didn't dare interrupt any of Newt's lessons. The way Newt spoke about plants and animals reminded him of the ways Seraphina spoke of _Avet_. They both shared that faraway gleam in their eyes but Newt's words hung in his ears unlike Seraphina’s. Perhaps her words were too foreign back then or maybe it was because he wanted to speak with Newt about things he clearly enjoyed.

***

“You can stop me any time” Newt said, noticing that he had gone way off-topic talking about his findings that some animals slept through winter.no one besides him cared to know those things.

“I enjoy learning from you.”

As the day had gone on he noticed how much he stared at Percival’s hands, at first it was to check that he wasn’t gripping his forearm which seemed to be the man’s nervous habit, but then newt started to focus on the way those hands came close to his as they picked berries. And now he had the sudden thought to kiss Percival's cheek. Only by the promise of embarrassment did he refrain. That wasn't something he could just do. 

“Our bags are pretty full and we shouldn't take too much or there won't be anything for the next time.”

Already he was longing to do this again.

Percival held his bag to him. 

“No you keep that.”

“I insist that you take it. It'll be of more use to you than I.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Newt took the second bag with a little chuckle.

“What is it?”

“You worry that you're evil and yet you give away food that you spent hours forging away like it's nothing.”

Now he really wanted to kiss the man.

***

“This is hardly anything.”

“It's more food than I could’ve gathered on my own.”

Percival worried that doing something like this was wrong. He wasn't supposed to interfere with the living. 

“I'll see you tomorrow.”

“No,” he said, stopping Newt from walking away. “You won't see me tomorrow.” **_“You shouldn't have met me to begin with.”_** he thought.

Newt frowned. “Why?”

Sadness was evident within that single word. It was as though his reply would offset endless tears. 

“I have work to attend to tomorrow.”

“We could meet after.”

“It would be far too late by then.”

“Oh okay well...”

He gripped his arm. He didn't want to see Newt cry. If he did he wouldn't be able to think of anything else. 

“Another time?” Newt asked hopeful.

He didn't want to answer that with a lie. These meetings shouldn't go on much longer regardless of his unanswered questions. There was work in the underworld to be done. Work that only he could do. He was bound to that work.

Stepping close he gently pushed back Newt's cascading bangs. “I had a wonderful time today.”

“So did I” Newt said, sapphire eyes meeting his own unobstructed for the first time.

“I must go,” he said when he regained his breath. “Goodnight Newt.”

Newt leaned forward following his retreating hand before whispering “Goodnight Percival.”


	4. The Cave

The forest felt so empty without Percival the next day. Newt waited by their meeting space even though he knew the man wasn’t going to show today. It was selfish to think that they could spend  _ every _ day together. He could’ve spent the day at home but he still held hope that Percival would surprise him. Even if it was just to say hello he wanted to be here. 

“Where is he?” he asked the sky.

“Come” a voice whispered. It sounded like the voice that had first led him to first meet Percival. “Come” The river whispered as he got closer. 

The river didn’t speak to him when Percival was around but now it was as loud as a regular speaking voice.

As curious as this was, he got used to the almost human-like voice of the water as he followed it. What he didn’t expect was the cave he had stumbled upon.

“Hello?” Newt called out echoes of his voice carried down the cave sounding impossibly endless.

The river flowered right through it. It was something that he hadn't seen before, if this was where the river led then Percival had to be close too. He had seen Percival go this way once. 

Maybe the man lived in the cave. Of course, his attire didn't seem the kind to live in a cave. Percival’s clothing had been clean and showed that he had more money than he did. Regardless he was going to investigate. There was something about this river. 

Newt stared at his boots; they were the only pair he had following the river could ruin them forever. Deciding to spare himself both a lecture from Theseus and the discomfort of going into town to get new boots, Newt took them off and pulled up the edges of his pant legs. Abandoning his boots he stepped into the river. There was no splash or even a ripple when his foot touched the water in fact he wasn't even wet.

He’d never heard of a river that wasn't wet- it seemed to defy its whole purpose. Placing a second foot into the water the same nothing happened. He thought himself as being in the water but it was more like he was standing on top of it as if there was some barrier between himself and the flowing water.

A small voice in his head that sounded like Theseus told him this was dangerous, but he moved forward. 

This river was leading somewhere he could feel it. Further and further he walked. It was dead silent. Inside the cave it was dark as night. It would be smart to turn around but Newt kept onward.

There was a light-up ahead. Moving faster he kept his sight on the dot that grew bigger and bigger until he could make it out as a lantern. It was a good sign that someone had been here before. More and more lanterns appeared easing his eyes from the total darkness he'd come from. And then he saw a quaint house attached to a little dock building. A house in a cave was very impressive. Smiling he reached for the edge of the dock, pulling himself up it was easy. 

Following the dock he came to the door. It was a very well crafted wooden door with a few unknown markings above the door frame. He was nervous to knock not because it felt scary but because he'd come completely uninvited. Newt took a step closer. 

_ “It would be silly not to at least say hello after walking all this way.” _ With unfounded courage he knocked, brushing a small tap of his fingers against the door he expected to try knock harder to be heard but the door had begun to open. 

Newt tried not to look too flustered; he'd tell Percival that he was in the neighborhood and wanted to say hello then he'd leave. It was a very simple plan all which fell apart the second the door opened completely revealing a short round man.

“H-hello.”

The short man looked behind him then curiously back to him. Something must've clicked as the man smiled.

“You must be new,” the man decided. “Please come in. I don't get too many visitors.” 

Newt desperately wanted to ask what the man meant by being new but the man had already disappeared into what he guessed was the kitchen The inside of the house was very cozy it had a couch that felt like clouds, walls painted in a light brown, a mantle over the fireplace housing a few books, and the air smelled like freshly baked bread. If he didn't just come from outside he wouldn’t have guessed this place was in a cave far down a river.

“I hope you will indulge me in trying these,'' the man said, returning with a tray of buttered rolls and tea.

“Thank you” Newt took a roll but didn't take a bite. Theseus would say that it wasn't smart to eat food strangers give you but technically everyone was a stranger to him. And this one seemed really nice.

“Are you one of those who don't eat?” the stranger asked with a nervous look.

“I eat.”

The stranger smiled. “Good. I don't know why some of them won’t... but you know what I mean.”

He really didn’t. 

“They're missing out on a part of existence.” 

_ “Existence?” _ Newt bit into the roll so that he wouldn't say something stupid. His eyes grew at the taste on his tongue. The bread was so soft and filled with a rich flavor that he'd never forget. It was so much better than the day-old bread they bought at home. The man's smile broadened.

“That's what they're missing.” 

Newt could sob for anyone who would miss out on these rolls. “It’s delicious.”

“I've been working on the recipe” the man ate a roll too. 

“How long have you been here?”

The man pondered. “Well the house is relatively new I suppose... couldn't really say an exact number. Time gets a little muddled from the coming and going.”

Newt nodded; it made sense if the man ferried from the out of the cave so much. Maybe Percival was the man's supplier of goods. That too would explain why Percival had disappeared so suddenly.

“I have to ask,'' the man looked a little nervous. “How is your... boss doing?”

_ “Boss?”  _ Newt had only one job when he was eleven and the man had thought him such a waste of time and money that he thought it best to warn all the villagers to never give him a job.

“Just want to make sure that..that he's doing well.... with the paperwork.”

Paperwork?

Maybe the man was talking about a list of supplies that he ordered. So maybe this man thought he was a new errand boy sent by Percival because he couldn't find something he’d requested. That made sense. When he ran into Percival again he could ask to work for him he wouldn't mind returning to this place.

“I’m sure he's fine.”

The man said something that he couldn't understand but he looked much happier.

“I’m Newt by the way” he held his hand out.

“I'm Jacob.” When their hands touched Jacob's eyes grew to the size of saucer plates. Instantly the atmosphere shifted. Worry dropped into his stomach like a sinking stone. Jacob's sudden shift in mood upset him; he was looking at him as though he'd discovered his worst nightmare was sitting beside him.

“Jacob are you alright?”

Jacob flinched. No one flinched in fear from him before.

“You...you're alive.”

“Of course I am.”

“No you're living..really alive...from  _ Avet _ .”

He didn’t understand what that last word was.

“Newt you have no idea where you are do you?”

“In a cave in the forest. I followed the river here” he said proudly he always had a good sense of direction.

“You just followed the river here?”

“Yes.”

Jacob paled. “That should be impossible; you are alive.”

“I don't understand.”

“Of course you don't. Newt you are not where you think you are.”

Newt was smart enough to know that when people got agitated and started saying funny things that didn't make you laugh then it was time to leave. If he happened to run into Percival on the way back then he'll warn him about Jacob.

“Jacob,” he said as politely as possible. “It has been very nice meeting you but I should go back home.”

“Go back go back you can go back” Jacob began pacing. “No one ever went back but no one came here alone before from  _ Avet _ .”

Newt slowly inched from the couch. The door was only a few feet away.

“I'm going” he inched a foot more. When he touched the door handle he felt much better. 

“Thank you for the food. Say hi to Percival for me.”

“Percival?” Jacob asked, somehow more terrified than before. 

It was definitely time to leave. turning the handle the door pulled at the same time. Newt caught the door frame before he fell onto the man who opened the door.

“Abernathy!” Jacob squeaked.

“Excuse me Jacob I didn't realize you were ...entertaining I came for the files.” 

“Yes of course I'll get those files right away.”

Abernathy looked at Newt suspiciously.

“What department are you from?”

“Hey buddy can you help me out?” Jacob called to him.

Newt felt trapped; he could either answer questions he had no answer to or help Jacob who was falling apart.

“Excuse me,” he told Abernathy to follow Jacob.

Jacob led them to a room that looked small on the outside. It actually was huge; the ceiling was endless tons of large stacks of files towered everywhere. Newt found it amazing. Theseus would've called it a mess.

“Newt listen to me do not say a word to that man.”

“Why?”

“He is....it’s complicated to explain something that you don't need to know. Just don't let him touch you either he’ll be able to tell that you are alive.”

Although he didn't understand, Jacob's concern over him made him nod in agreement.

“Good” Jacob picked up a few files and gave it to Newt before picking up a larger stack for himself.

“We found them” Jacob smiled as they came back out.

Abernathy still had not stepped a foot in the house.

“Excellent” Abernathy lifted his bag so the edge entered the house but not himself. Jacob placed down his stack on the table to take it. Under Abernathy's gaze they placed the files inside. Abernathy looked at Newt. “Come along” Abernathy instructed him. 

“Actually Abernathy,” 

“We must get going Jacob.”

Newt just wanted to go back home. He held the bag towards the door if Abernathy wouldn't step inside then he wouldn't force him to go wherever he wanted. Abernathy eyed him so he moved the bag closer.

“I'd appreciate your cooperation. We must go.” Patience was clearly running out for this man.

“I’ll take him,” Jacob offered. “There were a few more things we needed to discuss.”

“We will all go,” Abernathy affirmed.

Jacob nodded. Abernathy snatched his bag before stepping into the longboat attached to the dock. Jacob sighed as he grabbed a long cloak from the wall. It looked as old as time and nothing that someone as bright and colorful as Jacob would own.

Jacob muttered something as he cinched it together. With the cloak on Jacob looked more skeletal, less alive than he'd been. A simple cloak shouldn’t have the power to make him look that way.

“Come on Newt.”

Newt followed the two men. Once he made it out of the cave then he would run back home. Jacob kept looking warily as they set off in the boat. Soon he realized they were not at all going out of the cave but further into the darkness. Leaping out had crossed his mind but Jacob gave a little shake of his head discouraging acting on it. The water beneath them picked up the pace until he had to grip the edges of the boat tightly. They burst through a shower of water and they must've gone through the back of the cave - they had to because he could see a sky. Below this sky, however, wasn't the familiar forest or the village this was a whole new place. They were heading towards the tallest building that touched the sky. In his excitement, he grabbed onto Abernathy's arm.

“You!” Abernathy's next words were cut off by the large thunk of Jacob's paddle knocking Abernathy into the water. Hastily Jacob tried to turn the boat around but something was holding them. Large tentacles rose from the water securing onto the boat.

“Jacob!” wailed the creature from below. 

“This is bad,'' Jacob said desperately thinking of what to do.

Newt watched as more people were coming out from the building. A jolt rocked their boat threatening to capsize. Looking at the people surrounding him he expected to see them shocked by the large creature but they only looked unsure if they should interfere. 

Another jolt loosened his grip from the boat and he flew high into the air. For a split second he felt indescribable joy to touch the sky then he was falling so fast the ground appeared only moving colors. 

He was going to die. Or he was dreaming. Pinching his eyes he hoped to wake up. When he opened his eyes he would see Theseus and Leta. Suddenly his free fall ended with something wrapped around his waist lowering him gently. 

Opening his eyes he saw a tentacle wrapped around him. These tentacles were coming from Abernathy. In another tentacle Jacob was held too. The watchers finally made a move. Some securing the boat others appeared to be writing something.

“You both are coming with me when the  **_Ruler_ ** returns you will be sorry for what you've done.” Newt wanted to ask what he’d done instead he let himself be carried into the building. Past several looking people and down into what looked like a jail cell. 

This had to be a dream.

****

Percival looked at the soul from his high chair. There was no real reason why the Goldsteins and himself had to be hovering over them during the judgment. It was more for show than anything. Pretending to look over the file he reminded himself that once this was over he would have some time before Abernathy returned with the new soul files.

“Your position has been decided,” he said sternly. 

The soul below trembled. Percival understood. This soul however had no worry he’d live a modest life - a farmer. 

“You will be sent to-”

“Interesting” Queenie spoke with her eyes looking to be a few miles away. That couldn't be a good sign.

“You have been assigned to  _ Lavet _ , where you will spend eternity as you had in life.”

Joy crossed the soul’s face; this was one of the best parts of the job. Queenie and Tina moved quickly from their high chairs to the bay window.

**“It appears we've missed the fun”** Queenie pouted.

**“Fun?”** What classified as fun to Queenie had to be dangerous. 

There was something wrong in the Underworld. Thankfully he wouldn't have to travel to the other realms. Whatever was wrong had been brought here which meant he knew exactly where the troublemakers would be placed. 

The realm below  _ Lavet _ was a horrific place. All souls who were corrupted in life resided there each tortured by their acts against humanity. When a corrupted soul came to him they would plead for mercy and though he only sent the worst of the worst to _ Helx  _ he never slept well over the decision. Any reasonable person avoided going to  _ Helx _ which is why all who dared make trouble here in _ Lavet _ would be sent to their towers lowest level which rested just above _ Helx. _ The sounds of screams could be heard from below reminding the prisoners of what would await them if they stepped out of line. 

As Percival reached the door he prepared himself. He was in charge of this place; he had to make sure that all inhabitants obeyed. The edges of his long robe draped across the stairs descending lower. Fine light dim enough to show the way as the muffled screams grew sharper. His own footsteps echoed with each step all so unnecessarily. The cages he passed were empty but he recalled it being full when he’d first become the new ruler. Many of his subordinates didn't take to change of Seraphina’s departure. Further he walked until he came upon a case that had two silhouettes. One was standing over the other who sat cowering his hands over his ears rocking back and forth.

****

Newt pressed his hands firmly against his ears but the sound of screaming couldn't be blocked out. Wherever they were this was torture. His mind was fighting against building scenarios for those shrill screams. What was going to happen to him? What had he done? When was he going to wake up from this nightmare?

“It’ll be alright” Jacob had been saying that since they got here. 

Normally he would believe Jacob but the sounds were messing with his head. He was afraid. Afraid of the screams and the loud banging that was coming closer. A loud voice boomed from behind in a language he didn't understand. It sounded like hissing and growling mixed together. Jacob spoke in the same language before repeating that they were safe. The sureness in Jacob’s voice helped when the angry voice repeated itself. 

“I will handle this. Just don't look at him.” Jacob whispered before stepping away. 

Frightened he watched Jacob's shadowy figure move towards the bars. The figure looked to be wearing a robe like Jacob; it was too dark to make out the figure's face. Slowly he crawled towards the bars over screams he could hear Jacob talking with the figure.

***

**“What are you doing here Jacob!”** Percival growled frustrated at seeing the man here. The screaming made him talk louder than he wanted. When all of this was over he was sure to have a headache. 

**“It was a misunderstanding”**

Jacob wouldn't be tossed in for misunderstandings.

**“Abernathy-”** That made sense Abernathy hadn't cared for Jacob since Seraphina’s rule had come to an end. 

**“I will fix the issue. You don't deserve to be here. You never had.”**

Jacob’s eyes welled up with tears. So many wanted him banished to  _ Helx  _ after it was discovered that he had helped Seraphina leave but he'd fought for this man. And he would do so again.

**“I need to know all that has happened.”**

Jacob’s grateful smile faltered.  **“I knocked Abernathy into the water after he tried to grab my friend.”**

Friend? He looked at the figure that had momentarily paused in its crawling. The figure’s head was down tucked into the shadows.

**“Please let us go.”**

**“What were you and your friend doing?”** he asked accusatorily. Not many people visited Jacob- it had been part of his punishment. A handful who dared in the last hundred years had done it for the wrong reasons. All who were punished.

**“What did he ask of you?”**

**“Nothing.”**

**“Jacob, I can't have you protecting him. You know there must be punishment if he's asked for what cannot be given.”**

“You don't understand.”

**“Then let him speak!”** he wasn't going to let Jacob fall so that this person could remain in  _ Lavet _ . Eyeing the hunched figure he felt like a hypocrite. He’d asked Jacob of something he shouldn't have. 

**“Ruler”** Jacob’s plea angered him.

**“Let him speak!”** Jacob bowed forward.

**“SPEAK!”** he commanded the figure who jumped at his voice but still didn’t talk.  **“Speak”** The figure shook.

“P-please.”

Percival stared at the figure that was speaking English instead of their native tongue. Many of his subordinates didn't use the language unless dealing with souls.

“Come closer,'' he spoke in raspy English. The figure crawled until he too was bowing besides Jacob.

“I want to go home. I'm sorry. I want to go home.” The voice sounded somehow familiar...

“Raise your head.”

The figure raised his head; he knew those sapphire eyes even in the dim light. Those eyes were so frightened the light would be too dark for a human to see well. Newt, sweet beautiful Newt was here. One day he was sure to see Newt again in the same way that he met every person that had died. This however was not right. He’d received no paperwork on Newt's death and clearly Newt was still very much alive. 

**“WHY IS HE HERE!”** he shouted at Jacob. 

**“It's not what you think.”**

**“How could you bring a living human here!”**

“Stop!  STOP!” Newt cried.

“He has done wrong” he hissed in barely English.

“Jacob hasn't done anything. Please Abernathy told Jacob to bring me here. He thought I worked for you.”

Percival looked to Jacob “Is it true?”

“Don’t. Don’t hurt him.” Newt collapsed

**“He's been here for far too long.”**

Being down here was torturous there was no telling the effects on a living being. Newt needed to return home. With a wave the cell opened. Gently he picked up Newt. Unconscious laying limp in his arms, Newt looked dead. The image upset him more than this current situation.

**“Come Jacob, I want to return him as soon as possible.”**

Jacob remained silent as they climbed the many stairs out of the darkened basement. 

**“What happened to his shoes?”** Percival asked, noticing Newt’s bare feet.

**“He arrived like that.”**

**“And you didn’t think anything strange about that?”**

**“I thought he was a new-”**

**“Stop”** Percival ordered when he saw a few subordinates up ahead. The less people who saw him the better considering the ruckus these two had caused, returning Newt to the land above was imperative. Who knows what would happen if Newt had been allowed to roam any of the realms. Even as the ruler there was only so much he could do.

**“Let's go”** he said once the people left.  **“Call for your boat.”**

Sticking his hand out to the water the longboat appeared. Mindful of Newt’s head he laid the unconscious human down. 

**“Wait here. There's a soul that was sentenced to** **_Lavet_ ** **.”**

Jacob looked at him, questions clear on his face. 

**“You must continue your job, soul needs to be placed and that is what shall happen. When that is done we shall see to the next task.”**

Jacob nodded.

**“Ruler!”** Abernathy called running to him as he went to pick up the soul. 

**“Abernathy.”**

**“I fear Jacob is untrustworthy.”**

He held up a hand passing the report soon to follow.  **“I’ve already spoken with Jacob on the situation and he says that the whole mess was a misunderstanding.”**

**“Sir he brought a living human here.”**

**“You know as well as I that it is impossible.”**

**“ How are we certain? We always left him alone out there unchecked even after what he did. He already has played a part in destroying our world before-”**

**“Hold your tongue Abernathy”** he growled.

**“Sir,”** Abernathy knelt down.  **“He brought a living human.”**

**“Do you think I would treat that situation lightly if that were true.”**

**“It is sir.”**

**“You are mistaken Abernathy.”** He placed a hand on his shoulder.  **“Perhaps you've been working too hard.”**

**“I..I may have overreacted.”**

Percival felt bad for deceiving Abernathy but the man would hang on to the idea of a living human until it drove him insane if he didn't discourage it right away. Or perhaps it was best that Abernathy didn’t remember this day. 

**“Abernathy,”**

In the second that their eyes met he pulled all memories of Newt from Abernathy. For a second Abernathy stared blankly at him. Removing memories was a power saved for extreme cases. Under any other situation, he wouldn’t have stooped so low. 

**“Sir?”**

**“Thank you Abernathy for the files.”**

**“Files? Yes files.”**

With that he walked away from the confused man.

Reaching the soul he led it to the longboat. Newt remained unconscious as they pushed through the gates of  _ Lavet _ .

“You will do well here. There may be even people you knew here” he informed the soul.

“What about him?” 

“He is to be placed elsewhere. Do not worry.”

The soul disappeared into the  _ Lavet.  _ He would check in on the residence luckily they shouldn't have seen the commotion over the walls. 

He looked to Newt with a million questions -questions that he wouldn't get answers to. They would return Newt and forget it would seem nothing more than a dream. 

***

Newt rubbed his hand over his tired eyes. He couldn't remember what he was doing and all his clothes were wet. 

“How's your head?”a voice asked, making him jump.

“Oh it's you Percival” he smiled.

Percival held up something that looked like a long blue robe- something about it was trying to break out a memory that was very fuzzy. 

“Why am I wet?”

“From the river” Percival pointed out.

He could barely remember trying to follow the river into the cave.

“I must've hit my head” he said slightly embarrassed at the thought of Percival having to fish him out of the river.

“You shouldn't do so much exploring. You never know when you'll come across something you shouldn't.”

“You're right.”

Gingerly he stood Percival helped to steady him. “Thank you.”

“It would be for the best if you didn't venture so far Newt, I won't be there to help you all the time.” Genuine worry shown in his dark eyes

How Theseus could think this man a danger was beyond him.

“Will you come for dinner... to thank you for helping me.”

“I cannot.”

“Alright. Could I come visit you here?”

“This might be the last time I see you.”

“Why?”

“Something happened today that made me realize how dangerous it is to come here.”

Embarrassed, he looked to the river.

“It's not safe Newt.”

“If I stay away from the river it's not dangerous at all. I've been in this forest nearly all my life. I don't want you to miss out on the beauty here because of me.”

“It is beautiful here” Percival smiled. 

“So if I stay away I could still see you?..I like being around you.”

“Come we should get you home.”

“Percival” Newt tripped only to be caught in the man’s arms. It looked as if there were no effort in holding him up, dark eyes glimmering as they moved a fraction closer. He could hear his heart beating faster.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

“If, if you promise not to come close to the river I will see you again.”

**

It was completely wrong to promise this. Hadn't he learned what mixing of the worlds would result in? What about Jacob? But he convinced himself this would be the sake of finding out how Newt had managed to make it to the Underworld at all. No human was supposed to walk in. Spending more time together would give answers. As long as Newt stayed away from the river then there would be no problems. He had to believe that to be true.


	5. Fates

For days when the sun began to rise in the sky they met in the forest, careful that Newt wouldn't get close to the river again. Percival learned much about Newt about his adoration for life and his brother Theseus. Newt was normal, nothing out of the ordinary; human as they came. That made returning all the more difficult because he wasn't supposed to interfere with life. 

Throughout history humans feared what came afterlife. If Newt knew who he truly was he would fear him too. He’d already seen fear on Newt's face- it haunted him to remember the panicked crying.

Percival hardly knew the dangers of having Newt return there before his time. He was supposed to be an unbiased judge but how when Newt died he would make sure that he returned to _ Lavet _ . There was no future for them not here or in the Underworld. This was foolish and wouldn’t end well and yet...

“Is something wrong?” Newt asked.

This had to come to a stop. It didn’t matter that he didn’t want it to. Newt hardly needed his company. According to Newt, the initial worries about his brother marrying Leta was completely unwarranted. Things were good in Newt’s life, normal. That meant he could leave without regret. 

“I have to go away for a while.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“You can't-”

“I've always wanted to see more of the world!” Neat bounced excitedly.

“What about your family?”

“Theseus will understand. He’ll be sad for a while but he knows I have to live my own life.”

He couldn't take Newt. It wasn't his time.

“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning” he lied.

“I'll pack my things and meet you on the outside of the forest. First light we'll head off” Newt danced with excitement.

“Newt, may I ask you something?” It was time to ask. That was what all this was for wasn’t it? Wasn’t that the reason he came day and day spending all of each daylight sitting besides Newt. 

“Anything.”

“Do you know Seraphina?” 

Newt paused, running over the name in his head. 

That was enough for Percival. If he knew Seraphina there wouldn't be any reason to think about it. It settled things. Newt was human and couldn't come with him.

***

“Please don't go,” Theseus pleaded as Newt secured his things onto his back. 

It wasn't much, only a few clothes, a handful of money and some food for the trip. It would be enough. First light dared to peek out from the mountains and Newt wondered where they would set off to first. That was probably something he should've asked yesterday but it didn't matter to him. As long as he was with Percival he felt safe, felt... Happy. 

“I'll be back.”

“You don't know when” Theseus argued. “Or where you're going.” 

“I'll be fine, Percival and I are just venturing. Maybe we'll go to a few towns over then come back.”

“This isn't right. You barely know him. How can you trust him?”

“Theseus that’s enough,” Leta scolded. “You can't treat him like a baby forever. Newt is an adult capable of making decisions.”

“I couldn't handle it if something happened to you.”

“Nothing will happen.”

“Where are you to meet?” Leta asked

“Outside the forest, I should go. I bet he's already waiting there.” Newt took off, his pack thumping against his back as he ran. 

When he arrived no one was standing by the forest. On the way over he had imagined Percival with all his necessities standing by ready to tease his tardiness but it seemed Percival was the one running late. 

Standing by he watched the sunrise into the sky it was completely breathtaking. It was one of life's wonders that he enjoyed sharing. With Percival on this trip; he was sure they would share many more sunrises.

He began to get nervous when Percival still hadn’t appeared, First light was the agreement but it was way past that now.

_ “If we leave now we could still make it to the village before sunset.” _ he thought hopefully still waiting.

When the sun remained high in the sky he grew tired of standing so he fiddled with one of his ropes. 

“Newt? You're still here?” Theseus asked startled. “Where is he?”

“I..I’m not sure... He forgot something important and had to go back into the forest to get it.”

Theseus looked at the forest. Newt was sure he was about to go into a rant about making plans with a stranger instead he asked softly “May I wait with you?”

“Sure.”

“I'm glad you didn't leave yet. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I only want what's best for you. I love you, little brother.”

“I love you too. I wish you would come with us.”

“Seeing the world is your dream, not mine. I’m happy here with Leta and well if Percival will make you happy that helps not being able to see you for a while.”

“Thank you, Theseus.”

Newt couldn't wait to tell Percival of Theseus’s approval. That excitement dimmed as more time passed without Percival showing up. He didn't want to believe that Percival had left him behind.

“Newt.” 

“He's coming, we are going to meet each other here.”

“I'll wait with you until he comes.”

Tears wanted to burst out when he noticed how high in the sky the sun had become. They'd been sitting so long. He felt like an idiot. 

Percival wasn't going to come; he had to face that now. He didn't want to. 

There was still some sunlight. When Percival arrived he could invite him over to his home and try to leave tomorrow. 

Leta arrived with a basket of fruit and a tin of water. He didn't dare look into her eyes that held pity.

“He's coming,” he said sipping the water. He hadn’t realized how hungry and thirsty he was from just waiting. 

She said nothing.

“He wouldn’t leave me. He's not a bad person.”

How long did Percival expect him to wait?

How long would he wait?

Why hasn't he showed up yet?

Standing he looked to the forest. Maybe Percival was trapped or had lost time playing with a squirrel.

“I'm going to take a walk. If you see Percival tell him to wait for me.”

“Alright.”

Newt ran jumping over roots while avoiding branches. Further and further he ran trying to catch a sight of the missing man.

“Percival. Percival” he called the name over and over. Each time it went unanswered the chilling air set more into his bones. Winter would come soon. If they didn't begin their adventure winter would stop them from getting far. 

“Where are you Percival?”

“Come come” whispered the river. “Lost. come here. lost come here.” the river was speaking to him again.

Theseus would say it was crazy to listen to the rivers call.

“Come.”

For some reason he felt as though the river would lead him to Percival. Percival had told him that the river was dangerous.

Toeing off his boots he set off into the darkness of the cave.

***

Percival shielded his eyes from the bright light.  _ Solv _ was a realm that was always so bright. Bright as standing on the sun. He supposed it had to do with the maintenance of the vast fields that made up this realm. If one wasn't careful it would be easy to get lost. That was the point of it- a place filled with lost souls. Souls here all were lost but never in the same way- some couldn't move on from departed loved ones or had no direction in life. Sometimes he thought of this place as the worst realm even in  _ Helx _ there was more than this. More than aimlessly wandering for eternity. There was a slim chance of getting out of  _ Helx _ but never here. Here not a single soul tried to find a way out. 

Coming here was self imprisoned torture for Percival. This had been the last place he spoke with Seraphina. He should have asked more questions back then. There had been so many questions since then and so he came back to  _ Solv _ for this was where the lost went. Right now he was lost about what to do with Newt. What he did know was that somewhere above Newt was dealing with betrayal. Although he never made a promise, Newt thought they would go off together. That day wouldn't come no matter how long he waited at the forest edge.

This time for sure he wouldn't return to  _ Avet _ . Too many risks, too many lives would get twisted. Already Jacob was on the way to a nervous breakdown and had wiped Abernathy's mind. Both were wrong. He knew better what happened to this place without someone to take care of it. The thing he had to do to pick up the pieces after Seraphina...

Percival watched a soul in the distance it had been pacing exactly seven steps from right to left ever since he could remember- his name was Wallace. Seraphina used to grieve over his constant loop.

**“Such vast fields and yet Wallace remained right there. Why do you think that Percival?”** Seraphina had asked.

**“I'm not sure.”**

**“Be careful Percival being unsure is a step to being lost. You don’t want that.”**

**“We can't get lost, right?”**

**“Not the same way they do but yes we can get lost too.”**

Percival placed the cut wheat into this bag. Doing this kept his mind working. Preventing him from truly getting lost. The issue with Newt would fade. In a few years it would be nothing more than a dream... A dream that was best forgotten.

“-ival”

He could hear one of the souls calling for some one. They did this periodically calling for whoever they were looking for. It made his heart sink.

“ -ival” the voice grew louder. 

“Percival!”

He thought it odd for a soul to be looking for someone with the same name but he kept pulling wheat. It was best to ignore their call.

“Percival!”

Suddenly he felt the weight of someone against his back. Souls couldn't touch him, no soul ever dared. Here especially he didn't exist to the wandering souls.

Carefully he turned to face whoever this was. Sapphire eyes and copper hair that he knew very well stood in front of him. 

“I finally found you,” Newt smiled.

***

The greatest sense of relief he had when he found Percival almost vanished when he caught the terrified look on Percival’s face. “How... how did you find me?”

“It wasn't easy” Newt recounted walking through the river into the dark cave, coming upon the small house but decided to walk right past it. There was something familiar about it but he knew Percival wouldn't be there. The river had called from him to follow further into the darkness.

“Then I walked down another path and this place was so bright I had to wait to get my eyesight adjusted. Something told me you were here and I found you.”

“That's impossible” Percival all but shrieked. 

“Nothing is impossible.”

“Newt I,”

“-Why didn't you come?” he interrupted. He needed to know the answer. 

“I tried to tell you I was going away...you..You shouldn't be here. How did you get here?”

“I told you I walked.”

“That's impossible, you're alive.”

“You're acting weird Percival.” He’d never seen the man so confused so distraught before. 

Percival ran a hand through his hair. “She predicted this” the words were spoken angrily.

“She?”

“She'll know. I'll call her here.”

Newt took Percival’s hand. “Can't we just go? Theseus is waiting outside of the forest. He is alright with me going with you.”

Percival laughed but it wasn’t a joyous laugh it sounded strained and nervous.

“He would never let you come with me if he knew if you knew... Where do you think you are?”

He looked around not fully understanding why Percival was so strange. “In a wheat field in the middle of a cave?”

“And that doesn't seem at all strange?”

“The world is made up of strange things.” His mother used to say that to him.

“Newt, you're in  _ Slov, a _ realm of the Underworld. A place for the dead.”

Newt laughed. He didn't expect Percival to say such a strange thing so seriously.

“This is the Underworld newt. I don't know how but you came here once before, not exactly you were brought to  _ Lavet _ before.”

“What are you talking about?” 

He didn't want to think Percival was crazy. Theseus would never let him go off with someone crazy. It wouldn't be kind to label Percival that but that's what his brother would say if he were here listening to this. 

“You see that man” Percival pointed to a man pacing the field. “His name is Wallace and he paces like that every minute of every day because he's lost. This is where souls who are lost spend eternity.”

“I'm not lost. I came to find you and I did” he reassured. 

“You're missing the point you have to go back. You can’t stay here.” Percival flinched away from his touch. 

“Why are you afraid?”

“Because I don't know why you're here.”

“I told you I came to find you.”

Percival’s eyes fell to his feet. “What happened to your shoes?”

“I didn’t want them to get wet.”

“You were missing shoes the first time too” Percival muttered.

“Why were you collecting wheat?” he asked, trying to get them to speak normally. 

“It's for a friend.”

“It's nice to do things for friends,” Newt smiled. “You know it would be nice to have a garden here. It's sunny. I bet you could grow more than wheat.”

***

Newt was here. This was total insanity. How was it possible for a living being to come to the Underworld not once but twice? 

Newt had come for him. 

What did all this mean?

“It's nice here,” Newt said, his hands gliding over the blades of wheat.

“You can't stay.”

This was wrong dangerous and stupid. If he sent Newt away could he come back over and over? What did it all mean? He knew the source of all this nonsense.

“There's someone I would like you to meet.”

**

When Percival led him out of the bright fields, Newt thought they would go to the small house he’d passed along the way. Instead they walked down another river path. Percival didn't seem to think it was all that strange that they could literally walk on water. 

Blinking the renewed light away he found himself at yet another familiar looking place. There was something about the tall building that made him slightly uncomfortable. Never before he had felt so averted to enter before. 

“You will be alright stay with me and nothing will touch you,” Percival said, sounding more like his usual carrying self.

Nodding he took Percival’s hand. Together they entered the tall building. Its ornate design seemed to go unnoticed by the many moving all over. He'd never seen so many people in a rush to go nowhere. In another life he could've seen Theseus as one of these people so work-oriented. 

Percival led him to a strange contraption that looked like a room with nothing inside but a lever.

“This will take us to the top of the building. It's an elevator.” Percival explained.

“And we’ll meet your friend?” 

“She's not exactly my friend. She will help though.”

Help? He didn't understand any of this.

“It'll be alright.”

Even though the man had made him wait so long without an explanation he still trusted him. They came upon a large door bigger than any door he'd seen before- he almost expected a giant to step out of them when Percival knocked. Instead, a blond head popped out. 

“Oh good, he's here too” the blond woman smiled, opening the door wider.

“You were expecting us?” he asked.

“Of course honey what would I be if I couldn't predict that. Tina laid it all out you see,” The blond woman came extremely close to him. “Sapphire eyes. Oh yes, a looker.” Then she winked as if she somehow knew every secret he had.

“This is Queenie,” Percival introduced at last. “She’s-”

“Beautiful, smart, gifted.” Queenie finished.

“She’s a Fate.”

Newt wondered if she was the reason their trip had been canceled. If she was Percival's girlfriend or-

“Nothing of the sort, honey. I would've known if we were to be.”

He nearly tripped over himself. 

“That one only had eyes for his work -well until recently anyway” Queenie gave him a look that made him blush.

***

“Queenie you know why we're here I would like some answers to this” Percival said. Dealing with the Fates might exacerbate the problem but they also had answers he would never receive otherwise. 

“Sapphire eyes, hair of copper, rerun by rivers lead,” Tina said, popping out of an attached room.

“I am quite aware of your prophecy” he hissed.

“But not its meaning” Tina said amusedly.

There had to be something he was doing wrong he didn't remember the Fates being so... This way when Seraphina was in charge. 

“Madam had a far stronger presence” Queenie not so helpfully answered.

“It’s me,” Newt said suddenly.

All eyes turned to him.

“I umm.” Newt’s eyes lowered to the ground. “I mean I do have sapphire eyes and copper hair... I did come by the river.”

“Oh, this one has a bit of wit.”

Percival sent a scathing look at them. “I demanded to know why he was here” then he said quieter in their native language,  **“This is not the first time and I would like to know exactly what is going on before wiping memories for the second time.”**

“It’s rude to speak another language in front of a guest” Queenie tutted. “It should get Jacob. He has wonderful sweets. You like that won't you honey?” She asked Newt.

“I..” Newt looked to him.

***

“I'm sorry I still don't understand a lot of this but I would like to know about this prophecy. My brother doesn’t believe in that sort of stuff but... If it's about me don’t I need to know?”

“Prophecies are made for interpretation; many humans have gone mad by mere mentions of them,” the brunette said seriously.

He blinked at her. 

“There's but one interpretation we hold that rings true, however, your knowledge of this could change the tide.”

“The stars aligned to bring you here” Queenie looked to Percival.

“Enough! He doesn't belong here.”Percival slammed his hands onto his table. It frightened him seeing Percival so violent. “He needs to be returned home now.”

“Why?” he asked, hurt that Percival wanted to get rid of him since they met in that wheat field.

“You are living! How many times must I say you should not be here?” The room shook violently as Percival held the table in a white-knuckled grip. 

“Percival!”

Newt clung to anything bracing himself against the violent shaking of the ground. 

**“This is unbecoming of you”** Queenie snapped in a language he didn’t know.

The room was shaking so hard he could barely keep upright and he didn’t know what they were saying. What he did know was he had to leave. 

If this was some bad dream he wanted to wake up. He didn't want to see Percival like this. Percival wasn’t violent or rude. This had to be a dream. 

So he ran out of the room past faces that blurred together. He kept running until he had to climb the silver wall that divided the tall building from the rest of the land. It didn't matter where he was going, he just wanted to go away for a while. When things calmed down he’d rethink just like he did when Theseus got mad. Maybe he would wake up before that happened. Maybe he would find himself in bed. For now, he had to keep running.

***

**“Well, I hope you are proud of yourself oh powerful ruler”** Tina sassed.

As much as he would blame the Fates for things he had truly only himself to blame. He had not handled any of this well from the beginning and now Newt was gone.

**“He's a fast one that’s got to count for something,”** Queenie said staring out the window. 

**“Will he be alright?”** he asked, feeling ashamed over his outburst. It was a miracle that Abernathy hadn’t run to see what was the commotion.

**“In** **_Lavet_ ** **? Of course, he will. You know he's seen more of our realms in a day than I have in years of course you know that you must bring him back.”**

He hated the way she knew things. Hated how right she was all the time.

**“I won't be long. While I'm gone look into a way to prevent him from returning.”**

Their eyes grew wide.  **“Are you-”**

**“I am sure. When I bring him back he’ll stay in** **_Avet_ ** **. Prophecy or not I won't abide by it.”**

**“Understood,”** they said in unison. 


	6. Lavet

Beyond the silver walls, the land quickly shifted from empty grass to rows and rows of houses huddled in small towns.

Percival never understood why Seraphina had paid so much attention to the buildings here. Several centuries ago he stood by her side watching her instruct the others. These souls had no true need for these buildings or the shops. 

**“Let them carry on,”** Seraphina had said every time he asked about it. 

Souls didn't need tailors or bookstores; they were not alive anymore. All of this just made his task of finding Newt all that more difficult.

***

Newt didn’t know where his feet were taking him but he trusted them to lead him to somewhere safe like the forest back home. But the further he went the confidence that his decision to leave had been the best choice faltered. The sight of all these houses made the back of his neck prickled as though a thousand eyes were on him. He wasn’t sure how much farther he could make it before someone approached him. 

A child’s laughter nearly made him duck for cover before he realized it had been directed at him. A child no older than five was playing along with another kid about twelve. The two reminded him of him and Theseus. The two stopped to wave at him which he awkwardly returned.

“You there” an older woman called him from a shop window.

“Me?” he asked, pointing to himself.

“Who else” she grumbled, smacking her lips. “New ain't you?”

He nodded. 

“It’s my business to know all the new ones.”

“Are you another fate?” he asked, noticing that she was missing a few teeth.

“Ain't no Fate. Just like to know neighbors.”

“You know everyone here?”

“No much better to do than know  _ Lavet _ .”

The last word she spoke sounded very much like that strange language Percival spoke. That word had been repeated a bit. 

“What was that?”

“ _ Lavet _ child you no listen.”

La-ah-vey-et he could discern though it sounded far different when said with the growl. 

“Who's your people?” she asked. “Many choose to return to their people.”

“Scamander?”

“Scamander.” She looked to be searching her mind for his last name. “You would pick a far place” she grumbled. “Far indeed I'll walk that far no even for Florence and Hollis.” 

Those were his parent’s names. Regardless if this was a dream or not he wanted to meet them.

“Please tell me where they are.”

“I’ll give ye a map.”

Quickly she sketched a map depicting several rows and a bridge leading at the edge of her map she circled the fourth house in the last row.

“Thank you.”

****

“Where is he?'' Percival grumbled. 

“You there!” 

He turned around at the old woman’s voice. “Hello,” he said, not in the mood to deal with her.

She was one of the oldest souls in  _ Lavet _ but that hardly made her wise. She was noisy and had the tendency to ask for more interesting things to do. Percival suspected that she in part was the reason  _ Lavet  _ looked the way it did. Though he couldn't hold any ill will towards her for that she was a kind soul looking after the younger ones until their families came along. 

He looked at the small child resting beside her. He hadn't the heart to let either of them know his mother was in  _ Solv _ lost in her grief to losing him. She wouldn't join him in  _ Lavet _ possibly ever. 

“Look’n for the newcomer? Looked off to me.”

“Newcomer? Was his name Scamander?” 

“Sent him to his people.”

“Of course.” He should've known Newt would do that. It's what most humans did once they crossed over, rejoin loved ones. That was yet again something he didn't understand completely. Gaining the title of Ruler he thought he would have gained some insight to what Seraphina had thought so many years back when they watched tearful reunions. Only questions had come along with his duties. 

thank you

“I expect a new building or such. No much change since you took over.”

“I'll see what I can do once I deal with another matter.”

***

There was something about this town that felt more carefree and open than the one back home. Everyone he passed on the way didn't give him sideways glances as if he didn't belong. Each were too wrapped up in their own happiness. Back home people weren't this happy, this content just strolling in this beautiful weather. Some even nodded in greeting towards him as he reached the bridge. Taking the first step he noted that it didn't creak or give to his weight. 

Pausing to think about it, no building looked old, not even signs of wear and tear marked them. And there wasn't a breeze or heat from the sun above. He hadn't even a single bird chirp yet. 

Shaking those thoughts away he crossed the bridge. Following the map, he continued on his way each movement matched the dashed of the map plant life was sparse he noticed only grass grew here. The houses didn’t have flower boxes like the ones back home. It was strange. If this were his dream he wouldn’t be surrounded by only buildings. 

“The fourth house in the last row.”

A cottage identical to the one he still lived in with Theseus sat among the other houses. He could feel his heart thumping as the idea of what was behind that door. 

_ “What were mom and dad like?” he remembered asking Theseus for the first time. _

_ “Wonderful.” _

_ “Where are they now?” _

_ “Gone but one day we’ll see them again.” _

“One day.” That day could be today. 

Shakily he raised his hand to the door. His hand was shaking. That shouldn’t be his reaction. This was his parents. He was meeting them in a dream. It shouldn't be this scary. He shouldn't’ feel as though he was going to burst into tears if he let his hand connect with the door.

“I can't do this” As soon as he got there he turned away.

***

“Newt,” 

At last he saw him leaning over the bridge that crossed one of the rivers. He’d helped Seraphina make it. Putting away memories he approached Newt who appeared lost in thought. 

“You didn't go see your family?”

Newt’s didn’t look his way. “This place is real isn't it?”

Sighing he too gazed into the water below.

It took a soul a while to come to terms with this place. He couldn't imagine what it was like for someone still living.

“Yes, you're not dreaming though I wish you were.”

Sapphire eyes looked up to him through long lashes.

“It may look like your world but it's not.”

“I'm not going home yet.”

“Newt,” he tried to take his hand but Newt withdrew.

“You promised to meet me at the edge of the forest. We were going to go off together...”

“I’m sorry.”

Newt shook his head. “Where am I?”

“Are you ready to hear the truth this time?”

“I am. I have so many questions.”

“If I answer then will you go back?”

Newt nodded. 

“This is the Underworld well a part of it...”

“So when people die they come here?”

“Not everyone.” Percival ran a hand through his hair. “We shouldn't talk about this here.”

A few souls were peeking their heads out of their homes. It wasn’t every day that he was found speaking to someone in _ Lavet  _ like this. Not that he could blame their curiosity he rarely came ever since Seraphina left. 

“Come please,” He held out a hand to Newt.

Leading Newt down to a path of dirt seemed the quickest way out of curious looks. More buildings were supposed to be constructed here for now it was just dirt away from noisy souls that would overhear them. They didn't need to know what Newt was nor was it particularly polite to speak about the other realms. It was better that souls remained blissfully ignorant of the other places they may have ended up in. I never imagined that this is what the understood would be like.

“Expected something stranger for the Underworld?” he asked.

“I don't know.”

“Humans call it the Underworld as if it's one place but there are three realms.”

Dragging his finger into the dirt he drew basic tiers, it was the simplest way to explain. Newt hardly needed to know the realms weren't exactly stacked upon each other.

“Here” he pointed to the space above the first tier; this is where you are from  _ Avet.  _ He wrote the curved symbol then straight-lined. “Above.” He moved down to the second tier this is where we are now” This symbol was much like the English l slanted ah again a symbol looking like a six and a 7 mixed together was written down followed by a diagonal line with a smaller one jutting out. “ _ Lavet. _ ”.

Percival stopped to look at Newt. Humans were supposed to have this knowledge; it might be too much. 

“Continue,”

Sighing he dipped his finger back to the ground onto the third tier he wrote. “ _ Solv. _ It’s where the lost goes.” He wrote the last quickly. “ _ Helx _ this is where the corrupted is punished.”

“And the building where I ran from?”

“It's a place for souls' information to be stored.”

“When we first met you asked if I knew someone named Seraphina... Who is she?”

“I’ll answer that after I get you some food. I can tell that you haven't eaten much today.”

“I was waiting for you.”

The admission skewered his heart. “I'm sorry. I was trying to keep you from the truth” he said holding out his hand to Newt once again. 

“It hurt. I kept waiting and waiting... You never would've shown up would you?”

“No, I wouldn't have.”

Newt looked to the ground fingers tracing his writing watching him touch the drawings of the realms made him feel... he wasn’t quite sure.

***

Newt could feel his stomach growl. Percival was right he was hungry but more than anything he wanted to understand exactly what was going on.

All of this stuff about realms and prophecies was too confusing. Despite that, he still wanted to learn. He needed to understand why Percival left him. 

“Newt?” 

“I would like some food.” He couldn't leave yet. Not taking Percival’s hand he stood. 

Percival retracted his hand. He felt bad for not taking his hand; he could tell that if he had it would be all too easy for Percival to send him back. 

Percival led him to one of the small shops across the bridge.

“Percival!” an old woman greeted when they entered. If he had a grandmother he was sure she would look like this. A kind smile that showed through the wrinkles by her eyes. 

“You have a friend,” she said.

“Could we get something to eat?”

Smiling she wobbled to the kitchen.

“I don't understand,” he said fiddling with the edge of his sleeve. “Why have food if they are dead?”

“In the beginning there wasn’t anything here, no shops or houses. Soon Seraphina found that there was a need for it; to let them carry on as they once did but only better.

“Do they need to eat?”

“They don’t but when souls first cross over they can still remember what it was like to eat and to drink; to feel hunger thirst they don't lose the habit until they forget.”

Newt tipped the glass of water. 

“What about you?” He asked remembering that he had seen Percival only eat a single berry before.

“Here you are lovely,'' the old woman said, laying down a platter of fresh bread. “You are quite lucky to have an escort.”

“That will be all.”

“If I didn't know better I would tell you to mind your elders” she smiled.

Newt stared at the food. It all seemed so normal. Without talks of realms and souls he would've thought this place to be just like home. Avet?

“The food won't cause you harm.” Reaching over Percival plucked a bit of bread popping it into his mouth as proof. But if Percival wasn't alive then it wouldn't have hurt him at all right? Maybe he was overthinking things.  _ “Just like Theseus would.” _

“Please eat.”

Taking a bite was enough to encourage his hungry stomach to eat his fill. As he ate he noticed the small smile that graced Percival’s lips. 

Why couldn't this be normal? Why did Percival have to be in a place like this? Being here, what did that make him? 

Newt hated having so many questions. Before he didn't have questions. With questions came answers that he might not like but they had to be asked.

***

This wasn’t where he was supposed to be, not here in this building, not in  _ Lavet _ and not with newt. He needed to remember that. Sitting across from Newt it was hard to remember who he was what he was. Touching his forearm that bared his marks he turned his gaze to the streets.

_ “This all must seem strange Percival but it will make sense soon enough. This place is one of peace” _ said Seraphina’s voice in his head. “She never could tell me things outright,'' he muttered against his hand.

“I’m done,” Newt announced. 

Nodding he stood. 

“Don't we need to pay?”

“This isn't your world Newt there's no need for money here.”

“This doesn't make sense there's a sun.”

“It isn't real Newt she created it for them.”

“Seraphina.”

He nodded. 

“Everything you've seen so far she created. She was the ruler of the realms before I did. Seraphina made me.”

“So she was like your mother.”

He hadn't thought of her that way not really he was created not born. “Life created here isn’t true life. Many wouldn't be able to last the trip to  _ Avet  _ if they dared. This place is too infused in their being.” 

“But you have gone to  _ Avet _ .”

Percival shook his head. “I'm different created of earth from above and below.”

***

“Then why did you leave me if you can be a part of both?”

“I am not permitted,” Pushing back his sleeve Percival revealed his intricate black markings that looked like the writing he had done in the dirt earlier. Running his fingers over the marks, Percival spoke in the strange harsh sounding language. “Of dirt, of river, of blood to remain” he translated. “I must remain here, you must go back Newt.”

“I don't like the idea of leaving you.” 

“This is my home, not  _ Avet _ not the forest you found me in.

“But my parents-”

“They are dead Newt everyone here is dead you're living you'll return when your time is right.”

“What if I don't end up in  _ Lavet _ , what if I go somewhere else?”

“That won’t happen but I don't know what will become of you if you stay here.”

“Okay,” Newt said “I'll go... Theseus is probably worried sick.”

Waving his hand he led Newt to the river flow. 

“Wait.” Newt said, pulling back against his hand. “Why were you worried that I knew Seraphina?”

“It’s nothing.”

***

Newt gave him an unconvinced look. It didn't do well to keep anything else from Newt. Soon the Fates would have found a way to prevent Newt's return. Once Newt returned to  _ Avet _ then it would be the end of their meeting. They wouldn't be able to speak to one another even again. 

He would see Newt when it was his proper time. 

“You mustn't talk of this place when you return,” he said.

“Do you think they would believe me?”

Percival smirked. “I suppose not.”

“It's good to see you again Newt.” Jacob said as he arrived in his boat. “Mr. Graves.” Jacob bowed slightly.

**“Have you spoken with the Fates?”**

**“I have.”** Jacob looked worried.

***

“I wish you wouldn't do that,” Newt muttered.

“I apologize it is proper to speak like this.” Percival said, helping Newt into the longboat. “I'll do better not to do so in the future.”

“Or you could teach me.”

Percival blinked stunned at the suggestion. “Not tonight.”

“Night?”

He glanced at the sky which still held light. Maybe it was midday, not night.

“I already told you our sun is not real. Time here is different.”

“It is night above” Jacob added.

Pushing off through the water. Newt hoped Percival would say something, anything to fill the silence. Not even them moving through the water held sound. 

“W-would you like to stay for dinner when we get back? I don't know how I'm going to explain all of this to Theseus.” Newt chuckled. “He's going to be a bit cross with you. But I don't think you have to worry too much.”

“I think I should explain myself,'' Percival agreed despite Jacob's concerned look.

“Good” he smiled. 

***

The bright light of the moon covered them as they exited the cave.

**“I shall return,”** Percival said to Jacob before stepping once again into the land of  _ Avet _ .

The gleam of lanterns in the distance reminded him of their first meeting.

“Newt!”

Hearing them call out added to the guilt growing inside of him. Newt belonged with his family

“Theseus!” Newt smiled as his older brother rushed to hold him.

“What happened?”

“We got lost” he spoke. Theseus’s eyes sharpened to daggers.

“You dare show your face after what you did?”

“Theseus.”

“No Newt! You were waiting all day for him to show and then you ran off. I can't trust him to take you away from home. He’s-”

“I'm hungry” Newt interrupted. “Could we please talk over dinner?”

“You are lucky” Theseus hissed.

Percival had to keep an eye on the knife in Theseus's hand all throughout dinner. He was sure that the man wouldn't hesitate to drive it through him. The threat was warranted.

“Will you be staying the night Percival?” Leta asked but her tone too held hostility.

“That won't be necessary.” 

“What is necessary is you explaining your actions” Theseus growled.

“Yes,” He stood up. “I shouldn't have made false promises. From the start, I knew that things wouldn’t end the way perhaps you all hoped.” 

Newt looked at him with eyes so huge he could see his heart break in them.

“I,” Before he could continue, Theseus rose driving the knife into his arm.

“Theseus!” Both Newt and Leta jumped from their seats.

“He just admitted to never caring for you! He deserves more than that!”

“For one,” Percival grunted, pulling out the blade causing black blood to spill from him. “I do care about Newt. If I didn’t I wouldn’t come at all.”

All three stared at him watching the black blood-covered knife placed back onto the table. Catching their eyes he spoke  **“Sleep”** with a snap of his fingers they slumped in their seats unconscious.

Ignoring the hole in his tunic Percival hurried to move all three into their beds. Wiping all memory of himself and the day from Leta and Theseus’s memory was easy enough. Picking up Newt’s unconscious body to his room was harder. Pushing back his bangs from his face he looked at Newt once more. This would be the last time he touched him, last time to see him. 

Pressing his palm against Newt's forehead he focused all of his power. 

**“Forget.”**

Feeling that he had done the job fully this time he pulled away.

“Goodbye Newt.”

Returning to the small dining room he cleaned the mess mindfully to take the knife he had been stabbed with. They didn't need any reminders of him.


	7. Questions

Newt woke with a pounding headache. It had been a while since he felt this...off.

“Newt are you alright?” Theseus asked.

“Yeah.” He rubbed his head. 

Without another word, Theseus came in quickly pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. “You were out all night again weren’t you?” he asked with a slight frown.

“I...” He couldn't remember. What did he do?

“You don’t feel feverish. Should I bring you something in case?”

“No.” Holding onto his head he lifted himself out of bed. “I’ll come down.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Something was off he could feel it even if his head still wasn't clear. Washing up he discovered a black smudge on the side of his tunic. Curiously he touched it and it was still damp enough to leave a mark on his finger. It could be ink but it was too dark and they only used their ink sparingly. It wasn’t cheap. 

“Newt?” Leta called from downstairs. 

Hurriedly he washed the black thing from his hand and went to the table.

“Morning” Leta greeted with a smile.

“Good morning.”

“Out late again?” she asked. “Is your squirrel friend unwell?”

He didn’t know how to respond. As far as he knew Lily the squirrel was fine busying for the approaching winter. If both Leta and Theseus thought he'd been out that meant he had to be but why couldn't he remember? Why? The harder he tried to regain an idea of the past days the more his head ached. 

_ “There has to be something in the forest I’m forgetting about.” _

****

Percival admired the thin scar that marred his skin just below his shoulder. A fitting farewell gift from Newt's brother.

“ **What's done is done,** '' he said buttoning his tunic. There was no sense in dwelling on the past.

Until Newt properly entered _ Lavet _ he would have to wait. 

***

Nothing stood out as strange or different as Newt walked through the forest. The only difference came from the normal shift of the seasons.

“What was it that I was out here for?”

A whispering sound pricked his ear.

“Hello?” he asked. No one came in this forest besides him.

The sound stopped before he could follow it. 

“Newt” Theseus’s voice called.

“Coming!” Gathering armfuls of fallen wood he left the forest.

  
  


***

The days had dragged on for what felt like an eternity. He couldn't even visit  _ Solv _ or  _ Lavet  _ without thinking about Newt. Every soul that passed by made him do a double-take. Each file that came across his desk he both hoped and dreaded that it would be his.

The sound of movement through the water pulled his attention. 

“ **Percival,** ” Jacob said, docking his longboat at the river's bank.

**“What is your business in** **_Solv,”_ ** he asked, noticing the lack of soul accompanying him.

**“I... may I sit with you?”**

Percival dipped his hand into the river muddling his own reflection. He felt more lost than before.

**“How are you doing?”** Jacob asked nervously.

**“I am well Jacob.”**

**“Are you sure?”**

**“We have solved the issue.”** He looked to the black mark on his forearm.  **_“Lavet, Solv, Helx_ ** **those are my domains, not** **_Avet_ ** **... I apologize for bringing trouble once again to you.”**

**“Seraphina wasn't troubled neither are you.”** Jacob chuckled.

**“She invented trouble. Because of her...”** He shook his head. He had no right to talk; not even if she had abandoned them.

**“I miss him too...”**

Miss was not enough to cover the things he felt. Or the way he was looking for Newt in every place imaginable. It didn’t ease the guilt towards the things he’d done. All the mistakes he would forever harbor.

**“I will not return to** **_Avet,”_ ** he said with finality.

  
  
  


****

Sleep escaped him for the fifth time this week. There was something... a huge urge that he needed to be elsewhere. That didn't make sense; he'd never gone anywhere before.

Quiet as possible Newt pulled on his boots, made it down the stairs, and borrowed Leta’s thick cloak. Twisting the ends so they wouldn't drag he walked out into the cool night.

For Theseus’ sake he tried not to go to the forest at night especially as winter set in but whatever was keeping him awake had to be coming from the forest.

If he hurried he would get back before either of them woke.

“Hello?” he called out to the forest. 

Only the wind through the trees answered his call. 

Traveling deeper into the forest made his head ache slightly as though it were trying to recall something. Pushing through he spotted something on the ground. Stuck among the twisted roots he found a bit of fabric. Unfolding it he recognized it as his own. It had been a gift from Leta a while ago there was an N embroidered in it.

“What is this doing out here?” His lack of memory made no sense.

Whispering echoed along the wind but once again it grew silent when he attempted to follow.

***

Again Percival found himself returning to  _ Solv _ . It seemed the perfect place since he was utterly lost. Only barely was he keeping up with his work and keeping the Goldsteins out of his office. He didn’t want to hear the same prophecy when it played nonstop in his own head enough.

He needed to stop thinking about Newt. What did he miss about him anyway? 

Companionship. Newt had not known who or what he was when they met. For perhaps the first time someone had treated him like a typical person. To Newt he was Percival not the Ruler of the Underworld. All Newt had wanted from him was to see the world and he had wanted to give that. 

**“If I wasn't...No.”** He shook his head. 

It was wrong to think that. There was a reason why he was bound to this place. They needed him. Newt had a family to look after him. 

_ “The land will provide. Percival never forget that you are made of my blood and so you can shape these realms with your very hand”  _ Seraphina had said. _ “If the souls need more space, homes, anything can be made by you...” _

“ **Even life** ” he recalled plunging his hand into the dirt. 

She had taught him how to create years ago but never tried. Never before did he think he could be even remotely capable of doing what she did. 

**“Maybe I should.”** He could make his own companion. He could make someone who would be as bound to the Underworld as he was. 

As he scooped water from the river he wondered if it was right to do such a thing. 

**“It was crueler that she had created me with dirt from Avet.”**

_ “So she was your mother?”  _ Newt had asked.

If she had been she would have been placed in  _ Helx _ for abandoning him.

The companion he would make wouldn't abandon him... Mixing the water into the dirt he created clay. Sculpting he thought about Newt.

****

“A river?” Newt asked as he traveled further into the forest at daybreak. 

If he'd known there was a river deep in the forest he would have spent more time exploring. This discovery was only dulled by the pain in his head.

Why did it hurt coming here? 

What was he forgetting?

“Lost something” whispered the voice. He swore he'd heard it before.

“I.”

He shook his head trying to regain focus.

Some flashes of disoriented memory popped up. All he could recall was a shadowy figure, a person.

“Who would have I met here?”

Touching the river it instantly froze.

He'd never seen water freeze so quickly even if winter was nearly here. Solid ice covered up the strange sounds that had brought him to the river. 

_ “Where does it lead?”  _ Following the now iced path it stretched into a cave.

Again he was hit with an odd sense of being here before. But just like the river the entrance was cased in ice. 

It made no sense.

  
  


***

“Something on your mind?” Leta asked as she finished her stitching the following morning. 

“I...”

“Word to the wise, don't try to sneak off without covering your tracks,'' she said motioning to her cloak, still twisted at the end. 

“Sorry.” he hastily untwined the bunched fabric. “Now tell me what are you sneaking out for?”

It was best to tell her the truth. “I found something in the forest.”

“Another friend?”

“No, a river. It froze under my touch.”

“Are you sure?” she laughed. “That doesn't seem possible.”

“I know” he looked down to his feet.

“Well,” He could hear the pout in her voice. “I don't know much about nature.” 

He knew she was trying to cheer him up. She was one of the smartest people he knew. 

“I have an idea.” She cut the thread. “Let's go into town.”

“Town?” he repeated nervously.

“There has to be someone in town that would know more about this frozen river.”

“Leta...”

“Open your hands,” she said. Doing as he was told she laid the cloak she was working on into his hands. “See this cloak? I made sure to stitch as much luck and protection into it as I could.” She smiled.

He could use her luck. With this, things will turn out fine. She never once led him astray. He was glad that Theseus had married her.

“Okay,” he repeated latching the cloak.

Under the protection of the cloak he felt warm it almost made him feel normal. The others didn't really look at him too much while standing beside Leta. This was the first time he'd been out with just the two of them. 

“You're fine,'' Leta said as she was waved over by one of her many friends. 

Nearly everyone in town was her friend. How could they not be? 

He'd never really looked too much as the places in town. Still, he doubted he'd find answers here. Light shined off something temporarily blinded him. It was a fine metal hanging above one of the stalls.

All sorts of colorful things dangled from above but it was one thing with strange black markings that made him move closer. There was something about it...

“Can I help you?'' asked the shop owner. Despite his face not looking far too much older than Theseus the man had white hair and one of his eyes looked glassy - partially blind from the way he tilted his face as he talked.

“I..I this one is nice,” he said pointing to the one with the strange marking. 

“You've seen this before.” It didn't quite sound like a question. It did feel familiar. 

“Yes.”

“Newt.” Leta pressed her hand against his trying to pull him away. “Forgive us.”

“This one has questions” the man pointed towards him.

Newt found it odd that this man seemed to know these things. Stepping away from Leta he asked “Can you help me?”

“Possibly the past does tend to repeat itself.”

“The past?”

“What lives in the cave deep in the forest?”

The man smiled. “You knew once. Which is to say you’ve forgotten your past.”

“I haven't...” 

Was speaking to other people always this confusing?

“Most people do forget many things” The man lightly tapped the metal hanging chime.

“Newt,” Leta said, trying to gain his attention again.

“Scamander correct?” The man asked with a small smile. 

“We need to get going.” Insistently she pulled at his sleeve.

“Leta.” 

The man plucked the metal free from its hanging above. “Here.” 

“I can't afford-” he started to say but the man disappeared.

“I don’t know if you should've taken it,'' Leta said again as he ran his finger over the strange symbols. 

“Do you know that man?”

“Not really... Theseus said he says odd things and based on today I'm not sure if you should’ve talked to him.”

“I think he's right though. I’m forgetting something.”

“What if it's better to forget?”

She had a point. Theseus remembered many things about their past, mostly about their parents, and he knew that wasn't always a good thing. 

“We shouldn't tell Theseus,” he said.

“Yes and I'll return that thing tomorrow for you.”

“No.” he said placing the metal into his pocket. “I’ll do it. I need the practice of going into town right?” 

“Sure, I need to get to the shop early anyway.”

He needed to talk with the man again.

  
  
  


*******

Percival walked to the mound of dirt besides the river of  _ Solv _ . It was his last chance not to go through with this. To create was a gift that Seraphina had given him but he still didn't know if this was correct. What if he messed up completely and this poor creature what if it couldn't handle the Underworld. If he didn't wake it from its dirt nap then that would be the end of it. None of the souls of  _ Solv _ would gain the willpower to wake it. 

But what if he hadn’t done a completely terrible job? What if he didn't need to continue the next century alone thinking about Newt.

“He can’t continue to take up all my thoughts,'' he whispered, bending down to remove the first patch of dirt.

***

The metal glistened from the light of the moon. And there was laughter, deep sweet laughter that sounded so familiar and yet unplaceable. 

“You are a wonder,” the discorperated voice said. 

He could feel his cheeks pink- that too felt familiar. And then the darkness morphed into the morning. 

Thankfully the house was quiet so he knew he didn't need to sneak or lie to Theseus' face.

With the metal in his pockets, he hurried to the old man.

***

**“I want to see!”** Tina said bursting through his office.

**“What are-”**

**“You know what I mean. Where’s your new friend?”**

He hated that she could see the future. Sometimes it felt like anything he did wasn't his own choice; just going through the motion of another’s decision. 

He glanced at Seraphina’s portrait.  **_“Perhaps I am.”_ **

**“It’s resting”** he whispered. That fact had been worrying him.  **“Perhaps it’s defective.”**

**“From what I saw it was well.”** That news helped ease the tension in his shoulders a little.  **“You should give him a name.”**

**“You would know his name wouldn't you.”**

**“I do not see everything. Most times its probabilities.”**

**“Was there ever a probability where she didn't leave?”**

Tina looked to the ground. **“Even knowing what I saw... I couldn't see how much her leaving would affect you.”**

**“There's no need to carry on this discussion.”**

**“What you're doing is prolonging the inevitable.”**

**“Inevitable”** he scoffed.  **“Of dirt, of river, of blood to remain, remember.”**

That was his oath. A promise to not do as Seraphina had.

**“I-”**

**“No.”** He didn't want to hear any more prophecies of anything else.  **“Return to your duties.”**

**“Very well.”**

***

The more he waited the worse he felt the pressure of everyone’s eyes on him. They weren't even bothering whispering their comments as he remained staring at the shop. It had been hours standing in front of this shop.

“Please I have a question,'' he muttered clutching the metal tightly.

Pocketing the metal once more he returned to the forest. He could always count on it for comfort but he hoped that a few more clues would pop up. 

So many things brought him to that strange river. Had maybe it had something to do with this metal as silly as it seemed. 

The river was a solid block despite his attempt to break it with a rock it remained unchanged. Those voices he'd heard couldn't have been all in his head. And what about the figure from his dream? Why did he feel so strongly that the river was trying to lead him somewhere? 

His hand ached from the force he tried to chip at the ice and the growing cold. He should've been preparing for winter instead of this. Giving up on something so reckless he picked the remaining berries on his way back home.

“Went out berry picking again?” Theseus asked as he laid out his bag. “Don't you think we have enough?”

He didn’t understand nor could he remember the last time he picked berries.

“All our containers are full already.”

Theseus wasn't joking, when he opened their cabinets the usually kept berries were packed and there was even a restock of their tea leaves reserve. It hardly made sense. When had he gotten all of this?

“I must've forgotten.”

After dinner he was still thinking about the odd things like black stain on his shirt and the extra berries downstairs. Nothing made sense since he woke up a few days ago. He didn't like this nagging feeling that there were answers just out of his reach.

**

Staring down the Scamander file, Percival knew he shouldn't do this to himself. Everything dealing with Newt Scamander should have disappeared like the man himself. There was no need for this file or to read anything it contained inside. Newt didn't matter. No that wasn't true he did matter that's why he had to send him away that's why he felt his hand open the file.

**_“Just a little,”_ ** he thought before setting his eyes on the first page. It held the Scamander deceased family tree.

**“He looks like his mother”** he smiled seeing her image; the same freckles, the same hair. Theseus looked more like their father- human genetics were funny like that sometimes. The next page was supposed to hold information about the first Scamander then progress down the chain but the pages were blacked out. Only a few names and dates remained intact. Not even the files of murderers were blacked out like this. On he thumbed through the large volume each page had blackened portions. 

Frustration grew with every flip of the page. The portion that should have contained Newt's parent’s information was completely obscured. He couldn't believe that Tina or Queenie would do something this drastic. These files were important. 

Angrily he slammed the file causing a single ripped piece fall out. Picking up the piece his blood turned cold.

**_Redacted upon request from Seraphina._ **

**“You”** he accused the portrait.  **“You did this. Why have you always hid things from me? Why would you go to such lengths just to punish me!”**

Her painted face mocked him. Seraphina, everything always led back to her. He could never be away from her. She’d been so crucial in the Underworld not even in his own head had she gone. But she had left, disappeared without a word. No reason given, only leaving behind a redacted file and a sea of unrest. He could feel every little grievance he harbored over centuries boil up once again. 

**“Why did you do this?”**

With all his force he punched his desk, the desk that once was hers. The desk that she sat him in and taught how to read the files. He kicked the chair that she'd stayed in and held him when he was young.

**“Why did you even create me?”** He tossed his well of ink against the window covering the image of Lavet in black.  **“Were you always going to leave Underworld for Avet?”**

His fist punctured the wall.

**“Was that it? YOU ABANDONED EVERYTHING FOR WHAT?”**

Yanking down Serpahina’s portrait he stared into her painted eyes.

**“Wasn’t the Underworld enough? Wasn't I enough?”** Furious he tore the only portrait of Seraphina. Hands shaking he looked at the wreckage he had made of the office.

For the first time since her departure, he cried.


	8. Companion

Again Newt didn’t see the partially blind man. He nearly snapped at Leta for dragging him away that day but he didn't want to worry Theseus about the strange interaction. Things weren't exactly coming together which irritated him to no end. He didn’t have so much worry before. Deeply he was hoping that once winter ended that he could go back to playing in the forest instead of hunting for clues. At the very least this wild goose chase sent him to town enough to lessen the whispers a little.

_ “What if he never comes back?” _ he thought gloomy.

***

**_“He’s never going to come back,”_** he found himself thinking again as he looked over his sleeping companion. Percival had hoped creating this companion would do something, anything to help calm this swirl of emotions that had left the office in shambles. But his companion had yet to wake up for longer than a few minutes at a time. It was a possible sign of his failure. Seraphina had- he gripped the bedding. He didn't want to think of her anymore.

**“Mr. Graves”** Abernathy's voice came from beyond the office door. 

The Underworld didn't stop because he was dealing with something. He couldn't let the others see that his mind was scrambled. The Underworld needed a ruler. As much as it enraged him that he was trapped in this position with no way out he'd been the one to have taken the mark on his arm. It was for the betterment of the Underworld. That's what he had to do. That's what he should focus on. 

**“I'll never abandon the Underworld as you did”** he spat at Seraphina's torn portrait.

He looked down to his sleeping companion.  **“I won't abandon you either.”**

With that promise he donned his heavy robes readying to place the incoming souls.

**

It wasn’t until a few more stores closed for the winter that Newt decided the mysterious man had left town. It should've been far more infuriating than it was but Theseus was proud that he was practicing going to town. Newt didn't have the heart to tell him just how anxiety-provoking this was each day or that he was planning on staying home after today's failure. He wanted winter to be over already. He missed the animals of the forest and when the river returned to normal then he could explore that cave. 

“Winter has only begun,” he sighed, kicking the fallen snow at his feet. 

  
  
  


***

Between the up keep of the house and getting closer with Leta, Newt had no choice but to leave the metal untouched among his notebook. Everyday Leta would teach him and Theseus something new. Thesesus encouraged every and any lesson from stitching to cooking. The more skills acquired would help him try for a job in spring according to Theseus. He still felt like an outsider but learning did help pass the days. It helped him feel so trapped inside.

***

Seraphina’s torn portrait vanished from his office one day. Since the day he destroyed it he banned all from entering the office. Reminders of his actions watched over him just as her painted stare once did. But now that painting was gone.

Storming from his office he went to the fates they were always disobeying him.

**“What gives you the right to invade my space?”** he snapped. 

Queenie stood her face angrier than he'd ever seen.  **“What gave you the right to destroy this!”** She motioned to the portrait.  **“How could you think anything horrible about her?”**

**“You have always been horrible at controlling your abilities,”** he growled.

**“Enough. I'm tired of you thinking the worst of her”** she snapped back.

**“Then tell me what she hid from me! Tell me why she left- why she even created all of this.”**

**“We can't fully answer those questions,”** Tina said, calming stepping between them. 

Again he found his surroundings damaged by his unchecked rage.

**“If you would just-”**

**“You two are worthless!”** This wasn’t how he was supposed to be acting. “ **If you can't answer one of my questions...”** All of this was just so frustrating. **“Aren't you supposed to assist me not make every step I take that much difficult?”** he spoke through gritted teeth.

**“You made us halt your progress.”**

**“ENOUGH!”**

**“Percival,”** Tina said softly resting a hand on his shoulder. 

**“I know it hurts,”** Queenie said, joining them. 

**“None of this was ever supposed to be a punishment.”**

It hadn't felt like one until now. Until he met Newt he had been bored with this position but it hadn’t felt so heavy on his shoulders. He wanted to continue blaming Tina and Queenie for their roles in him meeting Newt but how could he. Prophecies, mind-reading were in their nature it would be the same as cursing out a plant for growing.

**“All is not lost; he may still return by river’s lead.”** Queenie offered.

**“Your efforts have kept him away for this long.”**

**“But not forever”** Tina smiled.  **“I still see the probability of him in a few month's time.”**

**“That's not possible. I erased his memories of the Underworld and me.”**

  
  


***

Heavy snowfall threatened to topple into their home seeming everywhere. All morning they'd been eyeing the little holes in the walls and under the windows and now he'd found one in his bedroom ceiling which had steadily dropped melted snow onto his things drenching a few of his unmarked papers

“You need a hand with that?” Theseus asked as he stepped onto the desk to better reach the hole. 

“I got it.” 

“I'll be downstairs if -”

“-You worry too much Theseus.” he laughed, rising to his tiptoes to better lay down the patchwork. Within a few minutes, he was jumping down admiring his work. 

_ “Maybe I could do this for my job,” _ he thought, wiping up the water left behind. Fixing houses could be an easier job than working at a shop. If people left him alone to do his work he could get it done and move on quickly. But Newt knew many people wouldn't be so willing to let the town oddity enter their home. And maybe everyone else's house didn't have problems like their old home.

“And I would rather do something else” he admitted to the soggy papers. 

Carefully rubbing his notebook dry he peaked at any possible run-off ink damage. The papers with his sketches of plants and a few animals were still intact thankfully. He’d almost left his checkup at that until something made him flip to the very middle of his notebook. It wasn’t an animal or plant that he’d sketched but a man one he had no memory of. This was his work the way he sketched and the forming of his letters were his so why couldn't he remember doing any of this? Why did his heart pick up a little when he looked at the man, his dark eyes, his strong chin, and dark hair. 

Nervously he traced the man's name, Percival Graves. A few notes had been made on this Percival person; the same as he did with the animals he befriended. 

_ He’s smart, funny, a good person, and handsome. I like spending time with him. He's a little odd too. He helped pick berries today and we found a tea plant. I fell into the river making a complete fool of myself. Percival wants me to stay away from the river. I want to be with him. _

The thumping of his heart made it impossible not to toss his notebook across the room with a yelp when he read that last sentence.

How could he want to be with someone he couldn't remember? The man had to be real- it explained the number of berries they still had in their cupboard. Still it made no sense that he would forget the man's help especially since he knew picking berries would take longer than he was ever comfortable spending with some stranger. So this Percival had to be someone special.

“Newt?” Theseus asked. “I heard you scream.”

“I-it’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

  
  


From the moment he dismissed himself from dinner Newt had been staring at the sketch of Percival. 

“You sure you're alright?” Theseus asked nearly causing him to have a heart attack

“Theseus!” he tossed his book to the side.

“You would tell me if anything was wrong right?”

“Of course.”

“May I come in?”

Scooting aside he made room for Theseus as he laid on his bed. They used to do this so many times; laying down together sharing moments of their day or asking hard questions. The last time they'd done this he’d confessed he didn't fancy girls.

“Is it Leta?”

“No!” He'd gotten used to her presence in their house and she wasn’t cruel. She made Theseus happy. 

“Is it me? Am I pushing you too hard?”

“Maybe?” Total honesty was expected at moments like this. “I don't know if I could handle a job in town” he admitted to the ceiling.

“All I want is for you to be happy Newt.”

He took his hand giving a gentle squeeze.

“Do you know someone named Percival Graves?”

“I don't think so.”

“Oh.”

He could feel the bed shift as Theseus turned to face him more. “Is he someone bothering you?”

“No, it's just a name I overheard.”

Theseus lifted up enough to place a kiss on his forehead. “Good night don't stay up too late.”

****

Percival walked among the darkness. The path to Avet seemed so much longer than it once had been. When he reached the entrance of the cave he found thick ice blocking him from leaving. A flash of color against the dulled outside stopped him from leaving right away. 

**“It couldn't be.”**

***

Even with his cloak tightly wrapped around it was far too cold to be out in the forest. He couldn’t help it especially after seeing that sketch of Percival, a man he liked to spend time with. According to his notebook, there was far too little to make him believe they would meet again if he even existed in the first place. 

Why else would he forget a man who was kind enough to help pick berries with him? 

_ “The river,” _ he thought, seeing it up ahead. His notes said Percival didn't want him by the river.

The same river that spoke to him and froze under his touch. It felt like someone was watching him as he continued to follow the frozen river towards the cave.

“Hello?” he called out only for the wind to respond.

The faintest of sounds pulled his attention; he couldn't tell if it was a voice or the sleeping fish beneath the ice. Either way, he slowly stepped onto the ice. Keeping balance was somewhat difficult but he wanted to get a better look at the cave.

***

“Don't,” he said, watching Newt shiver. With the ice between them he was sure Newt couldn't hear him as much as he couldn't reach Newt. He would've given everything to break through this barrier and take Newt's hand. He hated himself for that selfish desire. Being so drawn to Newt was wrong. Erasing his memories were supposed to make their separation easier.

“Don’t.”

He watched Newt take small steps to where he was.

He’d missed those sapphire eyes, his voice, everything. It was beyond selfish to want to run his hand through that copper hair once more.

***

The cave was so dark he doubted anything beyond bats could live there. Still he took another step further. Something moved beyond the ice at first he thought it was just his twisted reflection but it looked taller and darker than him.

“Hello?” he asked again.

Movement was all he could make out but it was enough to know something was here behind this ice wall. 

“I...”

Hesitantly he lifted his hand placing it to the ice wall. Cold stung his unprotected skin yet he waited as the shadow moved. A muted thud told him it too had placed a hand against the ice that now didn’t feel as cold.

“Are you..”

The shadow moved away.

***

“Go back,” he said despite Newt being unable to hear him.

No matter how much he missed Newt he couldn't let him return to the Underworld. It had been right to ask the Fates to seal this entrance. 

***

“Wait” he called to the shadow but it was swallowed by the darkness. It all happened so fast he wasn't sure if he imagined it all.

It had to be his imagination. Newt had to tell himself that what he saw was only in his head since the shadow never appeared again. Over and over he pressed his hand upon the ice wall until his skin turned red and numb waiting for the shadowed figure to return the action. Soon he would find out for certain. 

It was already February and soon spring would come. 

Picking up firewood he hurried along into the house.

“Happy birthday!” Theseus and Leta exclaimed the second he stepped inside. 

More food than usual was spread among the drinking table and a few pressed flowers acted as decoration.

“Thank you,'' he smiled as the two hugged him impossibly tight. “Ready for your gift?” Leta asked excitedly, pulling him to sit down. “Close your eyes.” Doing as he was told he listened to their footsteps moving about and something was placed in his hands.

“Open.”

When he opened his eyes he saw a beautiful bag with embroidered leaves on it. “Thank you.” 

Leta smiled. 

“Will it be alright if I give you my gift after dinner?” Theseus asked.

He nodded. Every year Theseus would tell him more about their parents so he could understand why he didn't want to talk about them in front of Leta. Many times they ended up crying.

“Theseus?” he asked as his door opened late that night.

“Are you still awake?”

“Yeah.”

Something was wrapped in his brother’s hands. He almost was ready to toss that gift away; he didn't want it to replace learning more about his parents. Theseus had to have more to share about them.

“Don't worry that is only part of it” Theseus looked at the gift. “a large part really.”

Carefully he revealed it- papers twined together. 

“Another story?” he smiled.

“Not quite” Theseus turned the first page. Scrawled handwriting that didn't look like his brothers filled the pages.

“This is mother’s handwriting.”

“Mother’s?”

“I found them scattered all over. It took me a while to find them all” he looked back at her words.

“What is it?”

“Her journal.” Theseus traced the first word. “It’s written in older English should I translate?”

“Yes” snuggling up together he looked over the words as his brother read. 

_ Grandmother has given us this house living with her can be very interesting at times. _

“Did you ever meet grandmother?”

“No” he continued to read.  _ She spends countless hours in the forest. “ _ Sounds like you.” 

Newt smiled.

_ Today she finally got me to visit the forest. I must say it was breathtaking if not a little eerie. _

“Eerie?” he asked.

“It could also mean odd.”

“It's not eerie” he pouted. 

“Should we '' Theseus tried to close but he stopped him.

“Keep going please.” 

_ Grandmother says there's something in that forest. She says it’s friendly but I wasn't able to see it. It sounded quite awful the deepest growl but grandmother spent all day speaking sweetly to whatever it was. _

Theseus looked at him with that worried some ‘told you so’ look.

“I've never met a creature that growls in the forest.”

It was true not even bears came to the part he visited.

_ Grandmother says we should leave food offering for the thing that lives in the forest. She says that the Scamanders had been doing this for generations. _

“Really?” He leaned over wanting to snatch the papers and read it for himself but he couldn't. 

“Newt.” 

“A little more please.”

“Another time,” Theseus said, his hands slightly shaking.

“Alright.”

  
  


***

It took days before he convinced Theseus to read more. He needed to know what their grandmother was taking care of. Theseus was sure it was evil and dangerous; he didn't believe that one bit. 

“Why would grandmother pass on the care of something that was dangerous?” he pointed out.

“What if they didn’t know it was dangerous.”

“If it was then it would've done something by now. I haven't left food out for some mysterious beast...”

His words drifted off remembering how he found his cloth in a deeper part of the woods. He still wasn't sure if that was due to the mysterious Percival he had written about without any memory of something else.

“Don’t you dare try to seek one out” Theseus warned.

They both knew that come spring he was going to return to the forest again.

“Teach me,'' he said carefully caressing his mother's writings. “If you don't want to read it to me teach me to do it myself.”

“I...”

“Please I want to be able to read her words too.”

Theseus looked to the paper eyes watering, just barely holding back his raw emotions. 

He was sure this brother cried the first time he saw their mother's curved writing. Her memory must’ve plagued him throughout binding these pages for him. It was no wonder that Theseus didn't want to read out loud. For Newt his parents were blurred images that came and went, single phrases disembodied in his head. Theseus had more: their smiles, laughter, them fussing over him as a newborn. Although he couldn't remember the details or the day he knew Theseus also bore the moments their parents died. Newt held doubts about treading that line that lay in these writings but just in case he didn't want Theseus to sit through reading it as if it were just another one of his stories. If he knew how to read her words then...

“Alright,” Theseus said, his voice thick with doubt.

****

Picking up on the slight variation of English his mother wrote in wasn't too difficult. Many words like  _ forest _ ,  _ grandmother _ , and  _ odd _ repeated throughout the passages. Touching each word as he attempted to translate today's page without Theseus assistance.

“Appeared again the sh-shadow?” Glancing at his notes he nodded to himself. “It appeared again the shadow in the forest” he smiled at the quickened speed he could read.

“I wondered what it could be for so long I needed to see but grandmother stopped me from pulling away from the bush it hid behind.”

He moved onto the next entry dated two days later. 

“The voices I heard today were there. Hollis thinks that the forest plays tricks but I heard them. Those sounds do not belong to any animal or man. Grandmother is unfrightened so am I. I will try to see them tonight. It was so cold tonight but I'm too overwhelmed to even feel it.”

His mother's handwriting grew messier in the next paragraph.

“I saw him.”

_ “Him?”  _ he thought. On he read out loud: “The beast is hardly what I imagine. I couldn't see clearly with the waning moonlight but it seemed so small. I tried to talk to it and it sounded as though it were crying. Grandmother found me muttering about it. She told me it was...”

Newt stared at the mass of letters that was the next word. The final word or the entry and he didn't know if it would change the context of what he read or was just a throw-away word. But there it was staring him down taunting his little skills of deciphering. Newt glanced at the window, the sky was pitch black he didn't know if it was extremely late or early. Either way, he wasn't about to wake Theseus.

***

Slowly Percival had begun to fix the state of his office. Order had returned to him now that his companion gained more and more moments of consciousness. Although they couldn't property speak his companion still listened offering support with a bump of his head or coming to his desk when it was time for a break from the work he threw himself into. These things hardly made him forget about Newt. It was his fault for giving his companion similar hair color. 

_ “A still unnamed companion _ ” he often thought whenever he ran his hand through the darkened hair. Knowing that he had a companion to take care of kept him in the Underworld and that was more than enough. Months had already passed without Newt here.

**“Come,”** he said with a small smile.  **“Let’s go to Solv. You'll enjoy the empty space far more than here.”**

Thrice his companion nodded.

****

“Could you help me Theseus with this?'' Newt asked just before he headed off to work. “I couldn't find a word that looked like it from my notes,'' he shivered as the cold outside air blew through the house. 

“Let me see.”

Newt pointed to the last word on the page.

“It's not a word, it's a name see here? It's capitalized.”

“What name is it?”

Theseus squinted at the jumble. “This first letter could be p or a c. Cer-seal? cer-sial? That doesn’t sound right at all persial?”

“Percival?” he said, the sketch of the mysterious man popping into his head.

“That seems the most likely interpretation” Theseus agreed handing back the papers. “Please stay inside, there'll be heavy snow today,” he said before heading out the door.

Newt nodded without really listening; the name Percival bounced in his head and occupied all the space.

_ “Who exactly are you?' _ ' he thought, starting the name. The name written in his mother's handwriting, the same name of the man he didn't recall meeting.

***

Coming to  _ Solv _ held bittersweet memories now. Here was the place Newt surprised him for a second time and the birthplace of his companion who now was happily running through the fields. The souls here paid them to mind, another thing that he liked.

Touching the opened mount of dirt that once housed his companion like a cocoon he thought about creation. Based on the results of his companion he didn't feel so dismissive of creating more life. 

_ “You could have a nice garden here” _ Newt's voice echoed in his head. 

A garden. He looked over the vast fields there was more than enough room though he hardly knew what to place in a garden. 

His companion came to him panting. It was good to see so much life in it. 

Raising a hand he pet its soft hair.  **“What would you think of a garden here?”** His companion gave him a curious look. 

**“Perhaps not? It was another person's idea to begin with...”** His companion tugged on his sleeve. 

**“Shall we return home?”**

Again he was tugged he hardly knew what his companion was trying to tell him. What he did know was that he needed to name him something.

**“Wait,”** he said, carefully retracting his companion from his sleeve.

**“I know it's long overdue but I think I'm ready to name you.”** Large brown eyes stared at him.  **“How about Dante?”** Everlasting like their surroundings, like they would be in the Underworld. 

With a smile, Dante ran back into the wheat fields motioning to chase after him.

***

This time Newt knew he was dreaming the world around him was so stagnant and the water beneath his feet didn't even wet his skin.

“Hair of copper, eyes of sapphire returned by river’s lead” a female voice spoke as he continued walking towards the shadow figures. 

“Percival?” he asked as the shadow moved further away. “Wait!” he ran faster.

The tips of his figure grasped the shadows' shoulder leaving blackened liquid on them.

“Newt” the figure stopped. He looked just like his sketch only with more worry in his eyes. “Newt forget me.” 

“I...” 

His words were cut off as he woke up to the sound of his window banging against the wall. Jumping out of bed he slammed this window closed. 

“I have to remember you,” he said.

*****

**“Finally named him”** Queenie smiled as he sat in the highchair. This was perhaps the first time in months that she spoke to him with a genuine smile. 

**“Well you're not so horrid anymore,”** she said. 

He hoped he'd never become like that again. Duties needed to come before everything. The past needed to remain tucked away or else he would never move on. Dante was a chance to move forward if only slightly. 

Queenie nodded clearly reading him so easily he supposed he should know what Seraphina would've done.... it was still hard to think of her. Her portrait remained with the Fates; it was the safest place.

Dante ran to him as soon as he returned to his office.

**“I've missed you as well,”** he said.  **“I decided I should make that garden in Solv.”**

By the way, Dante tugged on him he felt there was an agreement.

**“It's about time I stop feeling as though being here is my punishment.** ”

****

Scanning his mother's writing Newt found only one more mention of Percival. The wet stains on the page had delayed him reading it all day. He was sure they were tear stains from the way the ink had splattered towards the end. So far he’d only read the final sentence:  _ They took her. _

Not knowing what that meant was exhausting he could probably spend years figuring out what that meant.

“Newt could you help me with dinner?” Leta called from downstairs. 

“Coming.”

  
  


***

**“It's starting to come along,''** Jacob commented. 

Percival looked over to Dante digging. It helped having him around. A simple garden was starting to form now. At first, he'd been terrified of accidentally creating sentient plant life but he needed to trust the land would see to things. After all, Dante had turned out well. And Dante enjoyed spending time digging and running around.

**“Am I being called away for business?”**

**“No, I merely wanted to check up on you.”**

**“I’m sure Queenie reports are quite comprehensive.”**

Jacob blushed it was no secret that the two had gotten closer and he wouldn't punish them for such action.

**“Do you think he’ll like it once it’s done?”**

**“Dante or Newt?”**

He frowned.

**“Do you think he’ll end up here instead of Lavet?”** Jacob asked.

He wasn't sure. His guilt of wiping Newt’s memories wiggled in the back of his head constantly. What if because of his actions that Newt became one of the lost when he passed away? Would a garden make up for that? Would he ever notice it? The souls here didn’t notice anything.

**“I’ll make one in Lavet as well.”**

**“He may be lost.”**

Gripping the dirt beneath him tight he forced his tone to sound neutral. **“Did the Fates say anything?”**

It was too early for Newt to die. It just couldn't be his time. 

**“Queenie said that Tina still sees him returning.”**

**“He can’t. You know that”** he said, remembering how Tina told him he was delaying the inevitable. Deep in his bones he knew she was right. One mention of Newt and he wanted to return to Avet. Was that how he was going to spend eternity, waiting for Newt to appear again?

**“Percival,”**

**“I will continue to fight this prophecy they’ve concocted .”**

**“Even if it harms Newt?”**

  
  


****

The pain in his head was unbearable as he consciously stared at his mother's writing without reading it. He needed to give in one way or another that much was obvious so was the pain that could come with his decision. 

“Worrying about it means you suffer twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since I've updated this. To be frank I lost my drive for this story, any excitement for it disappeared after all this time, which is far worse than writer's block. I'd say it was a combination of things that prevented me from wrapping this up when I wanted to. I don't like leaving my work unfinished so I'm going to give this fic two more chapters and do my best to wrap it up somewhat in a way that I won't feel so bad about.  
> Thank you to those who have read this fic thus far.


	9. What happens twice happens thrice

“What are you doing?” Theseus asked as he searched through his things.

“I’m looking for my travel things.”

“I saw it downstairs. Wait,” Theseus called after him. “What are you going to do with that?”

“Camping,'' he said finding his bag shoved in a cabinet of all places. Pulling open it he noticed that it  _ was  _ filled with clothes and things he'd need.

_ “I was going to go somewhere? Was I going with him? Where?” _ he thought. 

Theseus looked as though he was going to have a fit. “Newt you can't be serious it's still winter.”

“It'll be over soon” he shoved a few more food into his bag.

“Where are you going?”

“To the forest.”

“Newt?”

“My friend needs me.” That was the closest thing to the truth that he could say to his brother. 

“The animals can wait until spring.” 

He couldn't. He shook his head.

“Does this have something to do with mother’s writing?”

In a way yes but he couldn’t say that. “My friend needs me.”

The things that he read hadn't made everything click into place. In fact they put more questions into his head but there was something about the river in the forest that he had to go to right away. Whatever it was inside of him was telling him that he had to go now or he'd miss his chance. Chance for what he wasn't exactly sure but it was so close to the way he felt when one of his animal friends needed care.

“Can’t you bring your friend here?”

“No. I’ll be safe. The snowfall has ended already and soon it'll be spring again.”

Theseus took his hand. “You’ll be back?”

“Of course I will.”

  
  


***

**“Dante”** Percival called only to be met with silence. 

More and more it seemed as though Dante couldn’t be contained in his office while he worked. It was to be expected when there were hardly enough things to keep him occupied. He didn't fear Dante roaming off too far and Abernathy was sure that he wouldn't roam into Lavet.

**“Dante?”**

A sound pulled him towards the window. Outside he saw Dante running around. Smiling, he watched him so free without a care. 

**“Percival.”**

**“If you care to repeat about inevitable,”** he said without looking at Tina then you should just go.

**“The only way a river cannot flow is if it's obstructed but sometimes that only builds up pressure until it bursts through whatever is stopping it.”**

Sighing, he turned to face her but she left. Turning back to Dante he noticed he was gone.

**_“She wouldn't,”_ ** he thought, scanning the grounds hurrying down from his high office window. He hoped that Dante wouldn’t go with whatever Tina or Queenie had told him. Dante couldn't go towards Avet; he wasn't made of the soil of Avet or created from the stars like the Fates. Seraphina had constantly warned the others that they shouldn't try to reach Avet. 

Quickening his pace he ran towards Solv.

_ “Maybe he went there instead.” _

***

High in the sky the moon watched over Newt as he waived bundled up in the cloak Leta had gifted him. Flipping through his notes he wondered if what he was doing was slightly ridiculous. In his heart he knew this was what he had to do, that all times sneaking out of the house all the questions and oddness was leading him to this.

_ “I just have to be patient a little longer.” _

***

Scouring Solv resulted in nothing. Dante was gone from the gardens posting on the road to ruin. 

“I can't lose him too,'' he muttered sprinting across the river.“If all this wasted time....” 

He truly didn't want to think of that. Those who were not permitted to go to Avet were so for their safety. The trip was long and could be treacherous for those who didn't know how to operate in near darkness. Picking up his pace as much as physically possible he called for Dante. Passing Jacob's home he didn't dare stop to ask assistance. There was no time. He had to stop Dante. Onward he ran not caring if his legs fell off in the process.

***

Glancing between the metal and his mother's writing he remained at the river bank. The thick block of ice was quiet. To anyone else that would've been a good sign but the whispers he heard before was proof that he needed to be here. Now there was nothing but silence and dull as the sky began to shift once again.

The blue morning soon would rise. Yawning he wondered if he should get some rest up in one of the trees. Before he could move he heard a whimper.

“Hello?” he tilted his head towards the frozen but nothing spoke to him. Another whimper pulled his attention elsewhere. Tossing his bag over his shoulders he hurried towards the cave. The whimpering came louder and louder pressing his hand onto the sealed cave entrance he tried to see what poor creature was making that sound.

“Please” he begged with the ice beneath his fingertips. “Please let me help it.”

As sunlight hit the ice melted from under his touch.

***

“D-” all of his breath vaporized at the sight in front of him. Dante has hurt his legs as though he ran through the thickest of thorns and yet he seemed to want to make it to Avet. Just a little ways ahead he could see the light streaming into their darkened surroundings.

**“Dante”** he whispered, arms outstretched out wide in a potential way of stopping him from continuing forward.

**“Enough let's return.”**

His eyes traced to the deep gash over Dante’s chest. Now he knew what would come of him if he dared to take Dante to Avet. Dante nudged his hand.

**“Stop.”**

Dante’s teeth snapped at his fingers. 

**“You don't need to listen to Tina or Queenie. Please let’s return to our home.”**

Ever the stubborn companion Dante took a seat in front of him.

**“Please we need to go back to the gardens I need to heal you.”**

Dante shook his head.

**“What could you possibly-”** a startled yelp made every fiber in him tense.  **_“This can't be happening.”_ **

**_***_ **

Newt couldn't believe his eyes or any of his other senses. Right now he was standing on water in a cave where he came face to face with a man and... He didn't know what it was called. It looked like a large dog with three heads.

“I'm sorry” he whispered when he noticed the man's tense stance. What was he supposed to do now? 

“You should go back where you came from,'' the man said without looking at him. 

Stomping his feet he felt the water ripple under him; this wasn't a dream. 

“I heard whimpering.”

“I will handle it.”

Taking a step closer he saw the trickle of black oozing from the large three-headed dog- blood black blood. This creature was hurt by someone. Summoning some bravery he gripped the strangers shoulder 

“Did you do this to this creature?” he asked angrily.

The man chuckled.

“You think it's funny to-” His rant lost momentum as he forced the man to look at him and he saw the same face from his notebook.

***

Passion about animal safety morphed into confusion on Newt’s face as their eyes met for the first time in months. Even in his memories sapphire eyes were hardly this stunning. 

“I did not harm him” he pet Dante. “He's my companion.”

“He needs help.”

“I cannot get that for him until you return back home.”

“You're Percival aren't you?” Newts cheeks pinked.

“You know who I am?”

“Not really... I guess I forgot.”

He was supposed to forget everything, not slightly remember anything, not even his name.

“I...” Newt pulled out a book flipping its pages before presenting him with his own face.

_ “So this is what let you remember.” _

If it weren't for that sketch Newt wouldn't have been pulled towards him again.

“The river led me here. I've felt it for a while haven’t you?”

“No.”

“You're lying. I can tell. My brother Theseus always makes a face like that when he lies” Newt knitted his brow together- he supposed that was the sort of face he was making. 

“You must go home.”

“I'm not leaving.”

“Why?”

“I want to make sure your companion is taken care of.” 

“I assure you Dante will receive treatment when you leave. There is no reason for you to stay.”

“Even if the river brought us together?”

“Yes.”

Newt bunched the edge of his shirt. “What if I said I wanted to meet you?”

He shook his head.

“We've met before but I can't remember. I know so little about you.”

Percival decided to say something that he should have the very first time they met; the truth.

If he'd done so earlier maybe things could've been avoided.

“Newt.'' Newt took a small step forward. “I'm the ruler of the Underworld.”

Pulling up his sleeve he showed his markings. With wide eyes, Newt took his hand. Fingertips lightly traced each of the dark marks on his forearm. He’d missed Newt’s touch.

“I...” Newt slowly took his hand. “I've been trying to figure out where I saw these marks before.” Newt rummaged through his bag pulling out an all too familiar item.

“Where did you get that?”

“From a shop in town.” Here Newt held the metal out to him. “It's yours isn't it?”

“No it belonged to... my mother.”

“Even more of a reason for you to take it” Newt smiled.

He looked at the metal emblem that had been fashioned into some sort of human decor. It was once Seraphina’s necklace - proof that she was the ruler of the Underworld. It had gone missing so long ago or so he thought. Now that Newt had returned with this it had to be a sign- a blessing. How foolish would it be to accept this or was it more foolish to continue this fight?

“Thank you but you must leave.”

But Newt looked to Dante.

“I cannot treat him here. Dante needs to return home.”

“I can't.”

“Something happened with Leta again?”

“I told you about her?”

He nodded

***

Now he had to find out more about this man. How could he have forgotten the way those dark eyes looked at him.

“Everything is fine... Can't I come with you?”

“Do you not fear the Underworld? Do you not fear me?”

He shook his head. 

“I may have forgotten but I knew you before. I trusted you then and I choose to trust you now.”

“You may come to regret that.”

“I don't think so.”

Percival looked at him with a questionable brow.

“After I heal Dante you should leave.” 

Following the river of the Underworld and a three-headed dog down a dark path should've been scary but he felt peace. Everything felt so familiar. He could hear Percival talking to Dante in a low foreign language. Soon he found himself in a large wheat field Percival ran a hand over the cuts marring Dante’s skin.

“Why is he like this?” he asked, carefully petting Dante’s head.

A wet nose pushed against him. 

“The wounds are a precaution,” Percival said, dipping his hand into the mud and running it along one of the cuts. “Life created here in the world of the dead are not permitted to go to Avet- your world. He might’ve died if he continued.”

Dante’s ears lowered. 

_ “Why did he?” _

Reaching down he too covered his hand in mud and followed how Percival laid it over the wounds.

“Dante was created of this realm’s soil and water.”

“I've been here before right?”

“Yes.”

“How do I not have memories of you or Dante?”

“I created Dante after you left. I erased your memories of this place. No living being should know about this.”

“But I'm not the only one. According to my mother's writing my great grandmother knew about you and Seraphina.”

Dante happily barked before taking off into the field. 

“Could you restore my memories?”

“Why would you want that? I was horrible to you. I left you. Frightened you.”

Without thinking newt raised his hand cupping this stranger’s face it all felt so normal not at all scary or strange. To do this was as natural as holding Theseus’s hand. His past self must've done this at one point. 

“W-whatever you did I'm sure you had your reasons.”

“That shouldn’t make it forgivable” Percival spoke in a voice above a whisper. Those dark eyes were avoiding his own. Already he’d caught so many glimpses of sadness and regret in those eyes.

“You should have never come here.”

Why did that make him want to hold even tighter onto this man?

“I...” he moved his hand slightly now aware of the mud that he’d smeared over Percival's cheek.

“I'm so sorry” he dipped his handkerchief into the river. “I didn't-” 

Percival laughed, it was a beautiful sound one that he was sure his past self fell for as well. 

“I deserve mud to the face and far more.”

“I don't think you do” he muttered, pressing the cold cloth to Percival’s face. “You are a kind person.”

“Having you here again... I'm selfish” Percival said, gently grabbing his wrist, pausing his attempts to clean.

***

Percival could feel Newt’s heartbeat thumping under his skin. True proof of life still not spent. What was he to do? How many times would he have to toss Newt out before the message sunk in? How many ways would the Fates push them together?

“I made up my mind,” Newt said suddenly. “I'm not going back at least for a little while.”

“You can't just decide something like that” he argued.

“You won’t change my mind.”

“Not even if I tell you that you'll be stuck here? If I said you could never go back home to Theseus and Leta would you still remain?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I don't want you to be lonely anymore.”

****

Loneliness was what he saw in Percival unending loneliness, the type that people often buried under something else. Theseus had been like that before Leta. And if he was completely honest he too was lonely. Not being able to go home would hurt but so would leaving Percival. Who knew how long this man was waiting for them to meet again. How could he simply walk away when he had been pulled so strongly towards him?

****

“You,” Percival lowered his head. 

This was the end of him- he knew without a doubt the will to fight had vanished with Newt’s words.

Lonely. 

Meeting Newt and promptly tossing him aside opened his eyes to the cruel fact of how lonely he'd been. There wasn't enough gardens or paperwork that could fill the void Newt had left. Even Dante, a three-headed dog with copper fur could only fill in so much space. That didn't make this right. The time to be a selfish child had long gone. Yet he didn't know if he had the strength to push Newt away for the third time.

“I would like to show you something.”

“Alright.”

***

Percival led him to a garden far larger than the one back home. Stranger plants grew here but they were beautiful nevertheless. Plantlife of all colors, some even having odd patterns like orange triangles or fuzzy zigzags.

“We made this for you, Dante and I... I had little idea what to put in a garden- is it odd?”

Newt smiled. “A little.” Newt bent down to run a finger over the plant leaves. “I've never seen things like this before.”

“I don’t think I'm able to produce life exactly like the ones from Avet.”

Newt stared at Dante digging. All three heads turned to him before returning to his work.

“That makes it all the more special.”

“Here.” Percival placed a flower into his hand. Its petals were practically transparent. 

“I tried to make a tea plant for you.”

“Thank you. See you're very kind.”

Percival smiled his hand moving towards him before stopping himself. “You should return home. I couldn't bear to separate you from your loved ones forever.”

“It won't be forever,” a beautiful blond woman said approaching them.

“Queenie” Percival hissed.

“You knew I would come” she smiled. 

“Hello, I'm Newt.”

“We’ve met but this one” she pointed to Percival. “must've gone overboard on the memory wiping. I’m Queenie, a Fate. I can read minds and predict the present.”

“Wow” 

***

Percival could roll his eyes at the simplicity of all this. If he had been so straight forward from the start would Newt have accepted things so easily?

“A month,” Queenie said. “The seal we made to keep Newt out will weaken again in a month. When spring melts the snow so will the seal. From then on opening will last for one whole day between the beginning of winter and spring. Opportunity to return to Avet divided by six months.” 

“What sort of arbitrary nonsense is this?” he asked.

“It was the best we could do to appease all” Queenie flashed that look which said ‘stop being so stubborn’.

“No.” He turned Newt to face him. Queenie’s words could be so seductive at times. Deep inside he was clamoring to spend any amount of time with Newt. This wasn’t right. “I will not allow you to be trapped here.”

“When you erased my memories did you do it because I asked you?”

“I..” Lies lived on the tip of his tongue. A simple lie could separate them once more. That wasn’t what he wanted. Was it even the right thing to do. “No.”

“I may not always act it but I'm an adult. I can make decisions for myself.”

“You don't know the harm staying here for that long could cause.”

“Do you know?” Newt asked Queenie.

“ A month should pose no harm. There would have to be a ceremony of sorts to be safe if you stayed longer.”

“Queenie.”

“One month isn’t so long.” Newt smiled at him but it turned into a nervous grin. “If I can't handle it then I'll never return.”

Percival felt his frown deepened.

“But if I decide to I can come back, deal?”

“What of your brother?”

“I said I was helping a friend. It's fine.”

How did Newt sound so sure of that. And why did he want to believe that everything would be fine?

“I...”

“You shouldn't fight so much,” Queenie teased.

***

“Promise that you won't push me away or erase my memories again.”

“You believe that I would keep that promise.”

“Yes.” Newt said unwaveringly.

He had more than a good idea that his decision wouldn’t change in a month but it would be a waste not to learn more of this place and people he'd forgotten.

***

Newt’s fingers intertwined with his own. Newt was a kind human even so he couldn't believe how easily he was taking all of this. Was it because of fate or that they had already been down this road or was it that... 

“I came to find you and I will not go away so soon.”

He looked at Queenie who was still smiling softly at them.

“If that is what you wish.”

***

There were times far too numerous to count- when Newt found himself making decisions without thinking things fully through. A month wasn't exactly an eternity but he knew Theseus was going to be livid when he returned home. Despite all the yelling and possible threats of locking him up in this room the decision to stay didn't frighten him. 

**“Queenie please escort Newt to** **_Lavet_ ** **.”** ****

That sound, this foreign growling language did send his hair to stand on edge but he wasn't sure if it was due to fear.

**“Very well.”**

There was much he had to learn. Gripping his things he thought of his mother's writing. The Scamander’s were looking out for Percival and his mother; he should do the same shouldn't he?

“Come on honey”

“Wait,” He looked to Percival, worried that he was being sent home after all.

“I will be there shortly” Percival assured.

“He's a stubborn man at times please don't hold that against him he missed you terribly.”

Back through the darkness, he followed Queenie, her humming soothing the need to run back for Percival and Dante. This had all happened before he was sure. The tall building they entered, the elevator going up he'd done this all before.

“Oh good you're here” Queenie smiled at the brunette standing in a large office. “Tina, my sister, Fate of the future.”

“It's a pain that we have to introduce ourselves all over” Tina complained.

“Sorry,”

“Not your fault.” Tina shooed his apology. “I just prefer to keep things moving forward. Percival's actions tend to keep the good parts from happening as they should.”

“Good parts?”

“I wouldn't want to spoil it just yet” Tina smiled. “Come let's get you settled in.”

They led him through the office to an attached room. It looked cozy sheets of purple, walls that were decorated in stars charts, and a large window out looking at a vast town that he couldn't even see the end of.

“This was Seraphina’s room so do be careful” Tina warned.

“Percival’s mother? What happened to her?”

“She abandoned us all,'' said Percival, standing just behind Queenie. He gave a look that made the two women leave.

“I'm sorry. I don't need to stay in this room.”

Already he felt as though he was ruining any chance of bridging this gap leftover from his missing memories.

“It is fine,” Percival said, taking in the room. “It’s been out of use long enough.”

“I.”

“Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Okay”

The door closed leaving him in this room.

“Everything will work out,'' he said holding onto his mother's writings.

***

A month. How could he allow such a thing? It would've been better to erase Newt’s memories. Remove any evidence of his own existence once and for all.

_ “No. I've hurt him enough.” _ he thought as Newt took the available seat across from him.

“So.. Where are the others?”

“Others?”

“Dante, Queenie, and Tina. Aren’t they joining us?”

“Dante is out for the night; a little run and he’ll return.” he smiled at the cute hint of blush on Newt’s cheeks. “The Fates don't partake in eating.”

“Oh. You've probably told me this before.”

“I have.”

Newt picked at the edge of his bread.

“I was the one who took away your memories so you shouldn't worry about repeating a few questions.”

“H-how how did we meet, the first time I mean?” Newt asked his gaze shifting from his food to him. “I don't like not knowing that sort of thing.” 

  
  


***

Percival smiled. Newt was sure that he would never get his heart under control every time Percival smiled like this. 

“We met in the forest you were by the river. I thought you were a lost soul. The second I approached you I knew you were living. It goes against the rules to interact but you had this way of making me come back to see you.”

He could feel his face explode in the deepest red. “Why is it against the rules to interact with the living?”

“Were not supposed to know someone before they die, it might sway their placement in the Underworld.”

“But my grandmother knew you and your mother.”

Percival stared at him as if he had gotten up and slapped him. “That can't be”

“She wrote it herself. My mother wasn’t a liar.”

“That's not what I meant...” He pressed a hand against his temple. “I don't recall ever meeting anyone alive besides you.”

“Do you think your mother erased your memories?”

With a loud scraping sound Percival pushed his chair away from the table.

“Excuse me. I must tend to something.” Just before he shut the door to his office Percival turned back. “Goodnight Newt.”


	10. Raahen

Whatever the reason he thought he could be of help to Percival caught fire the second he suggested memory erasing. It made sense to him since certain traits and abilities did get past down from parents to children. To suggest a mother would erase crucial things from their child had to be a hard thing to swallow. 

Newt wasn't sure how low he was going to survive a month if he kept doing things like this- sticking his foot in his mouth. Laying on the bed he'd been contemplating on seeing Percival for hours.

“I can't just lay here all day right mom?” he asked his mother’s writing.

Taking a deep breath he opened his door. The office was quiet, way too quiet. For the first time, or not, he took in the office.

Strange symbols popped up here and there around the space much like the one on the metal he had been given- the one that used to belong to Percival’s mother.

Just thinking about how last night ended made him feel unwanted here.

A note hung from the office door written in plain English :

_Please do not leave this office. I shall return when my duties are complete - Percival_

Pouting he starred as the writing. “Day one and I'm already not allowed out.”

There had to be a good reason this was a new place and if it was against the rules to even interact with the living what punishment came from letting him stay here?

“I have to do what I can not to cause him any more trouble.”

  
  


***

A month. How was he supposed to handle this? It was too long and not enough. Each time he thought of Newt he felt more like he had imprisoned Newt. He couldn't hide from him forever. Sighing, he entered the office. Newt was standing looking out into _Lavet_. He’s expected Newt A whole month, how would he keep him from seeking out his family? 

“Oh!” Newt jumped as he turned around. “I didn't know when you'd come back.” 

He pulled off his heavy cloak only to think twice about his action. It was a symbol of his status within these walls and a terrifying silhouette to newly imported souls. He didn't want to be those things with Newt but he could no longer pretend that those things were not tied to who he was in some way. For the first time in his existence, he felt like a coward unable to look Newt in the face, throat so filled with words he didn't know how to voice. 

Was this how a month would drag on in unbearable silence?

“Hey,” Newt said suddenly inches away from him- a distance that still felt so far. 

“Did..” Newt’s hand paused in the air before returning to his side. “Did you have a bad day at work?”

Work. Only Newt could make sorting souls sound like a typical job anyone would have. 

“When Theseus has a bad day I'd make him some tea or something to eat... I brought berries from home... If you show me where the kettle is I can-”

“That won't be necessary.”

The silence that now hung between them was heavy. He knew Newt was trying hard to not say anything wrong. After last night he wasn’t sure if he could face what Newt had suggested. It was naive to think that Seraphina wouldn’t have pulled something like that on him. She was always so secretive... but actively erasing his memories was cruel.

 _“I too have been cruel,”_ he thought, catching the way Newt wrung the edge of his sleeve. 

***

 _“I have to do something,”_ he thought. Getting past all this awkwardness was a must. This was all because of his missing memories, wasn’t it? Or was it because of the things he said last night, perhaps it was both?

“Forgive me,” Percival said, interrupting his thoughts. “You want a kettle?”

“It’s for tea.”

“You mentioned sharing a cup once.” A small smile graced Percival’s face. “Anything that you need during your stay here will be provided.”

“Anything?”

“Yes.”

“Even if I asked for my memories?”

“Newt,”

“Forget what I said,” he said, quickly dropping his eyes to the ground again. “I’m sorry-”

“There you go again apologizing when I should-”

“It wasn’t right for me to say those things last night.”

Percival messed with the papers on his desk.“My mother has always hidden things from me.”

What was he supposed to say to that? Everyone kept a secret or two, right now he was keeping this a secret from Theseus...

“I’ll find you a means to make your tea.”

  
  
  
  


****

Pacing the floor seemed like the best course of action. There was hardly anything he could do about this, the man just beyond the door was the ruler of the Underworld. Why that fact didn’t make him nervous was definitely something he should’ve considered but what did make him nervous was saying or doing anything to upset Percival.

“Percival?” he called out as he opened the door.

The large chair spun around to reveal the blond woman, Queenie. “Sorry honey he left for business.”

“Again?”

“The Underworld is a busy place still,” she drummed her nails against the desk. “It’s not right to keep you like this.”

“I’m fine…” It was only his second day in the Underworld after all, still he wanted to explore.

“Come with me,” Queenie said excitedly. “I can show you any place you want, even the ones Percival wouldn’t like.”

He laughed. Something told him that she tended to cause trouble for Percival just to see how he would react.

“You may have a point” she agreed.

_“I forgot about the mind-reading.”_

“Most do. That’s what makes messing with them all the more fun.”

“I don’t think I should go exploring.”

Queenie pouted. “You’re too good. I could introduce you to a few people that I know you’d want to meet.” She looked at him, but he just shook his head.

“I really don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“Never met anyone like you before. Coming all this way, trying to abide by our rules. You must really love him.”

_“Love?”_

“Since you’re not going to help me ignore my duties I’ll be off unless there’s anything you need.”

“I’m fine” he said, trying to quiet his thoughts. Until she was gone he couldn’t let his mind mull over what she said.

“Alright then. I’ll be sure to bring back tasty food from Jacob’s.”

Listening to her fading humming Newt collapsed in the large armchair. Queenie had just confirmed something he had been wondering since finding the sketch of Percival in his notebook. His past self loved Percival...was the feeling one-sided? Was that the reason he had his memories wiped? 

Staring at the stack of files on Percival’s desk long enough for his eyesight to blur he tried to sort things out. In the end, it did little good. It was better to busy himself then focus solely on questions that he couldn’t answer.

***

By the time he had finished business with various souls and checking up on Dante it had grown late. There was a part of him that knew exactly what he was doing- avoiding Newt. Despite being asked not to push him away he was falling into the action so easily. Avoiding was easier than ignoring. Just being remotely close to Newt brought the mix of guilt and happiness. The endless struggle to accept and reject him ran in the background of every conscious and unconscious decision. 

Even now as he was opening his office door so slowly to not make a single sound.

All was quiet in the office. _“Good he’s asleep”_ he thought, pulling off his cloak as he moved towards his desk.

When his eyes fell to the cup of tea on his desk he felt his heart warm at the gesture. When had he ever received such a thing?

Carefully he opened the door to Sera- no it was Newt’s room now. He could hear the steady sound of Newt’s breathing, it was a peaceful sound that he didn’t wish to disturb. 

“Thank you” he whispered.

  
  
  


***

Again when he woke Percival was missing from the office. Time had dragged as he tried and failed trying to remember anything about their place. When that got boring he scanned the odd symbols. 

“If Queenie were here I might go with her” he muttered against his hand as he doodled in his notebook. 

He nearly fell off the bed when the door to his room opened. Percival was wearing long robes again and he looked beyond exhausted.

“Welcome back. Would you like tea or I have some berries.”

Percival shook his head. “What are you working on?”

“Nothing...”

“I can’t restore your memories” he said suddenly. “but I can show you what made me decide to erase your memories” 

“I..'' Newt could feel his hands shake a little.

“Queenie said you were thinking about your memories a lot.”

Did he really want to know the reason? 

“If you rather not,”

“Take me there” Percival looked so unsure. “Please” he added.

“First,'' Percival said, pulling a second long cloak from the closet. This one was a dark blue with purple sparkles within it. When it draped over his shoulders it felt almost light as air.

“The last time you were roaming around something unpleasant happened; I rather that not happen a second time. This will assure that no one touches you.” 

“A-alright …” 

He followed Percival through the building. It was the first time he was leaving the office but he didn’t dare let his eyes wander away from Percival’s hand. It swayed slightly at his side; it would be so easy to take his hand. He wanted to take Percival’s hand to calm the nervous squirm in his stomach.

Suddenly he found his step freeze. Blood-curdling screams rose from the darkened stairway that now was in front of them.

“This was where you were placed when you came to Lavet” Percival hoarsely whispered.

“Why?” He managed to ask with a shaky breath.

“Because you were not permitted to be here. One of my men Abernathy carried out the law… I couldn't bear seeing you in there trapped in a cell like some criminal. I never wanted to put you through something like that.”

Quickly he pulled the door close effectively erasing the screams. Shaking he faced Percival. 

“I’m sorry” Percival said, gently pushing back a curl behind his ear. “I’ve frightened you the last time as well.”

“No.. it's not…”

“It’s alright to be afraid.”

“The bad place is below there isn’t it?”

“Helx” Percival corrected. “It's a place of eternal punishment. I would never allow for you to end up there,” Percival glared at the door. “I would throw myself in your place if I needed to.”

Newt didn't know what to do. Percival constantly teetered on saying things that made him want to take his hand and acting so cold towards him. 

*******

“You are free to leave the office without my permission from now on” Percival said one morning. It was about time that he stopped holding Newt in his office. “On the condition that you wear the robe I gave you and that if you go to _Solv_ you take Dante with you.” 

“Do you really think I need Dante’s protection?”

“I think that the two of you would help keep the other out of trouble.” He smiled at the thought of the two wreaking havoc across the Underworld. 

“Thank you” Newt pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

The action was so quick that he didn’t register it until Newt had pulled away with a wide-eyed look. 

“I..I will see you later” Just as quickly as he spoke Newt was out the door.

“Calm down” Newt whispered to his raging heart.

It was only a peck on the cheek, something that he did to Theseus many times before… The problem was and he knew it was that Percival wasn't his older brother. Percival was…. well he hadn't figured out what they were. A prophecy brought them together but what that meant exactly was some sort of a mystery. And he never had gotten up the courage to ask if his past self had ever told Percival how he felt.

Shaking himself from his thoughts that would leave him glued to the other side of Percival's office door he headed off to search for Dante. Walking alone made him so aware of the click of his feet against the polished floorboards. He couldn’t wait until he made it to _Solv_ and feel the dirt beneath his feet and the warm endless sun- it was a beautiful sight even if he and Dante were the only ones that could properly appreciate it. 

“Dante,'' he called out. 

In a place as large as this even a three-headed dog could hide. 

“Queenie!” Newt quickened his pace trying to catch up to her.

“Newt” for once she sounded thoroughly surprised to see him. 

“And who is this?” a man standing besides her asked. He looked familiar in a way that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

“Abernathy this is-”

Before Queenie could finish her sentence or he could piece together that this was the man that locked him up, the man dropped to his knees muttering something in that foreign language.

Glancing at Queenie she just smiled. That at least was a decent sign that he wasn’t going to be locked away again.

“He has yet to be taught our language,” Queenie said in English.

“Forgive me, I did not know. Are you able to understand this language?” Abernathy spoke softly and slowly.

“Yes. he said not all too comfortable with the way Abernathy had yet to rise to his feet. Something told him that if he didn’t say anything on the matter the man would remain in such a position. “You may stand.”

Keeping his head bowed Abernathy stood once more. “Had I been informed of such a development I would've made arrangements.” 

Again he looked to Queenie who made a show of standing up straight. It was all so odd how Abernathy could be the one who put him into a cell for entering this place one time then bow to him in the next.

Queenie motioned to his robes. Was that the reason for this?

“I must be off” she announced, “much to do.”

“You must show more respect to …” his last word was spoken in that language again. 

“Of course,” Queenie bowed with a little laugh held back. She repeated the word that Abernathy had used; it almost sounded like the word rain with a few extra growling. At the very least he could tell that it wasn’t an insult. 

_“Don’t leave me here alone”_ he thought loudly but Queenie just walked away.

“Do you need anything?” 

“I was looking for Dante.”

“That p-,” he could tell that Abernathy was going to say something awful before taking in his own reaction. “perfectly wonderful creature?” Abernathy instantly corrected. “He was placed where he would cause no trouble.” 

“I wish to see him,'' he said a bit forcefully. “And if he was mistreated in any way...” 

He wasn’t sure how he was going to finish that sentence. Threatening others wasn’t a big habit of his and he sure didn’t know what would scare Abernathy but the silence he ended with seemed to do the trick.

“Yes right away,” Abernathy bowed before leading him out of the tall building. The sheer size of the place was far more notable outside. If he could stand on the very top he was sure that he could pluck a star out of the sky. 

“Care for Dante has been tedious; we are not accustomed to such creatures,” Abernathy said.

“Dante was created by Percival wasn’t he?”

“I meant no disrespect. Animals were not placed in this world before him.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here.” He smiled. “I can teach you everything I know about animals starting with,” he pulled the handle of a large door that looked like the shed Theseus placed the chopped firewood. “animals shouldn’t be confined.”

Dante ran straight to him, wet noses nudging him from every side.

“I’ll be taking him to _Solv_. Will you join us?”

“Perhaps another time I must see to my duties.” Abernathy bowed

“He's a strange many” Newt whispered into Dante’s ear. “Ready to go?”

Nervous was putting what he was feeling lightly. Newt was out there on his own, well Dante was definitely with him- Abernathy had made sure to report on that fact. Little good that did for the heavy twisting in his gut and the constant need to wipe the palms of his hands against his robes. He had to put more trust into Newt. A month was far too long of a stretch to be checking the window every chance he got. Work needed to be done. 

The gardens stood proud thriving from all the sunshine that filled the realm of _Solv_. It was easier to breathe here than the stuffy office. He was sure it had to do with the nature outstretched over this realm. Staging inside was never his favorite thing. 

“Dante, could you help me?” He asked pointing to the twisted tree that stood alone in the middle of the garden. The bark of the tree was streaked with various colors and didn’t look sturdy enough to bear his weight if he were to climb.

Dante bent down lowering himself to the ground so that he could climb onto his back. Hanging firmly, but not enough to harm, onto Dante the three-headed dog rose to his hind legs much faster than he was anticipating- making him slide down a little. Once settled he carefully climbed up Dante's neck. Shuffling under him Dante lifted his feet with his nose allowing him to grab onto the branch. 

“Thanks Dante,'' he said once he took hold. A single tug and the branch snapped off. 

_“It would've been a disaster if I had tried to climb it,”_ he thought, one hand keeping balance against Dante and the other slowly getting covered by the branch's purple sap.

“Down please.” 

With a thud, Dante quickly lowered him, covering him even more with sap. Laughing, he slid off of.

“Come,” he said, returning to the river. 

“You’ll go blind if you keep staring like that” Queenie warned.

“Did-”

“No nothing has happened to Newt,” she tilted her head as if trying to listen to something far away. He’s still in _Solv._ You should go to him.” 

“You said-”

“Not because he’s in danger because I imagine you haven’t accomplished much without him.”

“What is the point of this?”

“Why must you constantly think that this is a bad thing? Has it ever crossed your mind that Newt was destined to be by your side for both of your happiness?”

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Newt looked at his work so far. A fine trench now followed from the river bank towards the tree. A little more and he was sure that he could give the plant life in this garden the water they needed. Although the plant life did look different then the ones back home he was sure more water wouldn’t hurt. It might even help them spread throughout the other half of _Solv._

“You're a big help Dante.” He smiled sitting down for a quick rest under the tree’s shade. 

Percival had made this for him. All of this, he was sure even the creation of Dante was in part for him. 

“Newt?” The familiar deep voice made him jump. 

“Percival!”

“Are you alright?”

“Just taking a break.”

Percival stepped into the shallow hole. “What is this?”

“Plants need water” Newt said as if it answered his question completely.

“I see…” things that were created in their realms didn’t need help surviving but he didn’t dare waste Newt’s efforts. 

“Should I have asked beforehand?”

“This garden is yours to do with as you like. Say the word and I can make changes.” 

“That’s cheating,'' Newt chuckled, slowly rising to his feet again. “No magic.”

Although he didn’t exactly consider his abilities magic he agreed. “Then tell me what needs to be done.”

Official robes tossed aside without care, bare feet moving through the toiled soil, these things made this moment so wonderful. Even the ache of his hands gripping the branch to use as a shovel didn’t bother him. Anything was worth seeing Percival like this, his sleeves rolled up sweat clinging to his chest that was peeking through the opening of his top. 

“Is there anything else?” Percival asked, drawing his attention to those lips then to his dark eyes.

“I think we are done for today.” 

“Perhaps we should wash up.” Percival pointed out his sap covered clothes. 

“Y-yeah” he stuttered.

“I’ll go fetch Dante.”

Making sure that Percival wasn’t looking his way he dipped his foot into the river’s stream. For the first time he felt himself actually make contact with the water as it consumed his feet. 

“How odd “he laughed tugging at the tie on his shirt. Shimming out of it he felt eyes along his exposed back. Not wanting to look like a complete idiot he tugged the remaining of his shirt over his head, pressing the bunched cloth against his chest. 

“I-is this alright?” He asked.

“The river will not harm you,” Percival said, his voice coming closer than he expected. 

“O-okay.”

He could hear Percival’s boots fall into the dirt and the sloshing of water against his movements.

“Something wrong?”

“H…” Would it be wrong to ask? Did it matter? “Have we seen each other like this before?”

“We have not.”

He gripped his shirt a little tighter. Would it have been better not to know? 

“I could leave you if you preferred.”

“No.. it’s fine.” Tossing his shirt to the side he stripped down to his unders darting into the water. Plunging his head into the cold before he could dare change his mind.

Rising out he caught sight of Percival coverings falling without any sense of embarrassment- not that such a physique had cause to be embarrassed about. When Percival bent to finish undressing he submerged once more.

Percival hadn’t felt so thoroughly worked over before. What he did day in and day out wasn’t exactly rigorous physical activity. Not having to rely on his abilities to change the landscape for Newt’s liking was enjoyable. It reminded him of the time they had gone foraging. He wanted to do more for Newt, give him every little thing that he could ever ask for. 

Sweet beautiful Newt who had vanished under the water in the time it took to kick off his pants. 

Easing into the water he waited for Newt to pop back up. Seconds ticked by urging him to rush through the water. 

With a loud gasp Newt jumped up from the water. Quickly he grasped his arm yanking him firmly to prevent him from sinking. 

“Sorry.”

“You shouldn’t do such things.” 

“Sorry” Newt repeated, blush traveling across his face down to his chest.

“What are you thinking?” he asked softly cupping that beautiful face.

Percival was being kind, he knew that what he was thinking was written quite loudly all over his face. His past self hadn’t had the privilege of seeing Percival like this. It took all his will power not to flee from his grasp or let his hand rest upon his sculpted chest.

“N-nothing.” If Percival moved any closer he was sure he was going to burst into flames. 

“Are you uncomfortable with me here.”

“No.”

Percival smiled his thumb caressing Newt’s cheek before running some water through his hair. Taking the opportunity to move a little away, Newt tried to gain control over himself. They needed to talk about something other than what was happening right now. It would be unwise to think about how close they were to each other, or how much he wanted to feel his touch. 

“I met Abernathy today.”

Percival’s face turned serious. “Did he do anything to you?”

“Nothing at all. Queenie was with him.” That seemed to ease Percival a little. 

“He was acting all weird bowing and calling me rain or something.” 

“It’s pronounced Ra-ah-en.”

“Ra-eh?”

“No,” Percival said with a funny little smile. “Ra- ah-en. It’s a title… the closest thing to it in English would be well in your case a king.”

“Oh… so he thought I was…”

“To be my spouse.” 

That seemed to make them both embarrassed though Percival was far better at hiding it then he was. He just knew his face wasn’t at all as composed as Percival’s. 

“D-do you mind that he thinks that?” This was the closest thing he had gotten to asking how Percival felt about him. If Percival even rejected the thought of him being his spouse then… then he would have to fight the butterflies in his stomach. 

The water moved as Percival came in closer. “Not at all.” 

“O-okay.” Immediately he regretted his silly answer. 

“Shall we dress and return home?”

“Home?” 

“I meant _Lavet.”_

Was it so ridiculous to feel happy at the thought of having a home with Percival? 

***

With all the back and forth in his position he should’ve known how things would’ve ended up. He should have expected the cups of tea presented on his desk when he returned late. Even without reading minds he should’ve known that the routine of visiting the gardens of Solv would set a precedent for talks that encompassed any subject and dining together when time allotted. More than anything he should’ve known the thought of Newt becoming his **Raahen** lingered throughout all of this.

The month was quickly approaching its end. 

  
  


****

“Anything else you require of me **Raahen**?” Abernathy asked.

Newt was glad that he had come to a decent relationship with this man. When he wasn’t tripping over himself Abernathy was a good student he almost took his every word in. Still he could tell Abernathy was doing it to appease him more than anything, not like Percival who always seemed to enjoy whatever he shared with him. 

**“Raahen?”**

“I would like to learn more of your language if you have the time I know you must be busy.”

“Not enough to deny your request” Abernathy bowed. “I must admit it is strange that you should be created without the ability to speak in Tounges.” 

“Does that make me less of a **Raahen**?”

Abernathy paled clearly fearing that he had misspoken. “Not at all. The previous ruler Seraphina had adopted the language of _Avet_ some time ago. Most created by her hands are well versed in languages.. That is not to say your inability is….” 

Abernathy continued to ramble but all he could think was if Seraphina had picked up English from his family. Of Course, that was quite the jump in logic. It wasn’t as if his family had invented English, but if the Scamanders knew about Seraphina and took care of her wouldn’t they have taught her a few things. 

“Did Seraphina have a **Raahen**?” he asked when he could no longer focus on the curved letters Abernathy had told him to practice. 

“She did not. Seraphina was the sole ruler of the Underworld. Shall I recount her history?”

He nodded.

“In the beginning, Seraphina created a realm for departed souls. All lived in _Lavet_ but there were souls that were too confused or held malice, taking advantage of the others and Seraphina’s kindness. So she created _Solv_ a place to keep the lost in hopes that one day they would be able to return to _Lavet_. For the malice filled souls she pushed them into a corner of _Lavet_ and sunk it far below the reach of light that became _Helx_. 

To help figure out where new souls should be placed she took pieces of the sky and created the Fates three figures that could see the past, present, and future. Then she took water from the river and made a ferry bridging the land above to the Underworld. She grew lonely and so took dirt of all the realms and Avet mixed it with her own blood to create a son named Percival who now is the current ruler of the Underworld. Any questions?”

“A few. There are three Fates? I’ve only met Tina and Queenie.”

“Ah yet the third Fate,” Abernathy said nervously wiping the sweat from his forehead. “He vanished some time ago.”

“Along with Seraphina?”

“Perhaps you should return to your room **Raahen**.”

“Thank you for teaching me.”

Having this new knowledge… he wasn’t exactly sure what it would be used for. He didn’t want to upset Percival by poking around in his past. 

****

Percival stretched his hunched over back. He’d been working as fast as possible through the files and dealing with the Fates insisting that he hurry up things along. Those two were always playing around with his life but he had to agree. Really how much longer could he prevent himself from kissing Newt? He dared not to think of anything beyond that. Tried so desperately not to envision any sort of future for them because it all seemed far too unlikely. Regardless of their circumstances.

“You’re still here” Newt smiled.

Again he wanted to pull this beautiful man into an embrace. 

“How were your lessons with Abernathy?”

“They were good. I guess I still have so much to learn I don’t think I’ll have enough time.”

Enough time. Was that Newt’s way of saying that he would return again? He didn’t want to bring that up just yet there was still days left. 

“I’ve grown tired of this office. Would you like to eat dinner elsewhere?” 

“Sure” Newt beamed, tossing his things down.

  
  


Up they scaled the steps to the top of the building. It should have felt endless or at least somewhat exhausting but he couldn't help feel so excited to do something outside of their usual routine. It felt like things that had been put on pause were again moving forward. 

“You are perhaps the only one who has ever come up all this way.” Percival said moving to cover his eyes. 

Trusting Percival completely he blindly followed the movements to what he guessed was the railing of the roof. Hearing anything over his beating heart was difficult. 

“Alright,” Percival whispered in his ear. “You may open your eyes now.”

Air nearly disappeared from his lungs as he looked out to the view. If the view from Percival’s office window was amazing this was beyond beautiful. From this high up he could see the edges of _Lavet_ painted in orange and pink hues. This was like being on top of the world. Tilting his head up he saw stars bright against the darkest of skies and if he turned the other way he saw the light from _Solv._ Three different skies all mixed together. 

Percival tensed at the tears that fell from Newt’s eyes. Had he done something wrong?

“Sorry,” Newt chuckled, wiping those tears away. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Yes it is.” Taking Newt’s hand they stared at the shared sky. 

“Thank you” Newt muttered. “For this and everything you’ve done for me lately.”

“I haven’t begun to do all the things I want to for you.”

“Like what?” Newt asked his side, pressing up to him. 

Smiling, he intertwined their fingers. “I would give you anything. I would create a realm just for you- fill it with creatures and plant life unlike you’ve seen.”

“Abernathy would have a fit if he were left in charge of that” Newt chuckled.

“You are right.” He wanted to convince Newt to remain by his side. 

“What else would you want to do?”

“Swim in the waters without care again.”

“And?” Newt whispered, turning to face him.

Running a hand through Newt’s hair he leaned in closer. “Bring you happiness in any way I could.”

Their faces were so close. Barely any space was between their lips and then in an instant that too was gone. Thoughts beyond the feel of Percival’s lips on his own were missing from his head. His arms found their own way hooking behind Percival’s head to keep them as they were.

He had never done anything like this before but he knew this is what he wanted. This was exactly what he wanted from the very first time they met.

Breaking this moment had to be his responsibility. Although he didn’t know who had initiated this they had to stop. Saying goodbye to Newt was going to be hard enough without this. Still he found his hands gripping onto Newt’s hips causing the man to gasp into their kiss. 

How was it that a small thing made it nearly impossible to stop himself? He had to because they were not ready for the consequences of any further action.

Shaking hands unlooped from behind his head. Gently he pulled away. 

“We ... should... eat diner” Newt panted.

“Of course” he whispered, pressing a kiss onto Newt’s forehead.

*****

Concentrating on anything was beyond difficult when he was in the same room as Percival. Not even the fact that he was busy with his files all morning helped quiet the want to kiss him again. Honestly he expected another kiss sometime soon. Kissing had to mean something to Percival it didn’t seem like that sort of thing happened among others. Their kiss was special.

 _“Just hurry and kiss me again”_ he thought.

“Newt?”

“Yes?”

“You’ve just been sitting there. Is there something wrong?”

“No. I’m going to go visit Queenie and Tina.”

“Could you give this to them then?” Percival asked quickly writing something down.

“Sure.” The way their fingertips touched as he took the paper was almost enough for him to throw himself at Percival. That was something he definitely couldn’t do; he’d surely die from embarrassment if he tried.

A tug brought him so close to Percival. “I will be sure to give them your message.”

“Later we could go to the gardens. I’m sure Dante is begging to return.” 

“Would you be done with work by the time I come back?”

“I’ll be sure to make that happen.”

“Is there something I can do for you Raahen” Queenie teased as he came in.

“Percival wanted to give this” he handed the note.

“Really” Queenie quickly read it. “Don’t cause Newt trouble” she laughed. “I don’t think that would be a problem **Raahen**.”

“C-could I become that .. for real I mean.”

“Shouldn't you be proposing that to Percival” she smirked.

“I don't think he would want to talk about it.” Newt looked through the fancy orbs that swirled in various colors careful not to touch anything. 

“Even someone who was blind and deaf would know what he thinks of you. Look no further than the gardens or Dante.” Queenie said balancing a bright orange orb on the top of a pyramid. “He could have created a stand-in for you something more human-like that could become his **Raahen**.” 

“But I'm alive... Would I need to die first? Would he have to-”

“-kill you? No that's not how this sort of thing works. You would have to bond yourself to the Underworld.” 

_“Like he did”_ he thought picturing the dark marking on Percival’s forearm.

“In a sense. Your bonding would be ever so slightly different.”

“ I don't know if he would truly go through with such a thing” he muttered glancing at his bare forearm.

“So stubborn.” She groaned. “If he were to take a **Raahen** it would be you.” She dug through a few pieces of paper. “You already have Abernathy’s approval as well as ours.”

“How would I-”

“Do not worry you have me to fill you in” she smiled.

  
  
  


****

Solv always seemed so lively with Dante running around. The gardens were taking on a wonderful shape he knew it would be important to set aside time to retain its beauty. Spotting Newt nestled against the tree flashed a small smile at him.

“May I join you?” he asked.

Newt nodded. 

He didn’t need to ask if there was something on his mind. They both were aware of how soon they would be departed. Once Newt stepped back into Avet what would become of them? The things they knew… The way their hands found each other without either of them noticing…. What was going to become of that? It would be beyond selfish to ask for what he wanted. 

“Percival…will you erase my memories when I leave?” Newt asked, breaking the calm silence.

“I'm not sure he answered honestly.” Letting his thumb caress the back of Newt’s hand. “I can't help wondering if memories of this place would do you more harm than good.” 

Already he knew he was going to struggle with the separation. Each day that he couldn’t see Newt’s smile, each moment spent watching over Dante in _Solv_ , every little thing was going to be so much harder now. 

“How many times would you reintroduce yourself? How many times could you handle explaining all of this to me? Over and over. Because I will come back. A part of me will always feel this pull towards you.”

“The prophecy?”

Newt shook his head. “No. The way you make me feel. I barely remember my parents but I can still feel the happiness I shared with them.. It's the same with you. If you were to erase my memories for an eternity I would still find my way to you.”

He had no doubt about that.

Newt muttered something under his breath. Seeming to gain confidence he repeated it louder **“Raachen ty ac werd vahx.”**

“Who taught you that Queenie?” 

Newt's face was scarlet. “Tina helped me get the pronunciation right.” 

He chuckled. “Make me the king of below idiot. They could have worded it better.”

Newt looked mortified. “ **Rachen ty ac werd?** Is that better?”

He laughed cupping Newt's face.

“W-well will you?”

“Do you know what you are asking?”

“I do. I asked Queenie about everything. And I’m not asking because of some prophecy or whatever, it’s because I love you.”

There it was the words that he too had held on his tongue for far too long. “You are aware of what you’re giving up?”

“I’m not giving up anything. Six months in Avet with my brother and six months with you here” Newt smiled. 

“Do you think you could convince your brother to let you go for so long?”

“I will.”

He jumped a little when Percival slumped against his chest in a half hug. 

“I love you” Percival whispered into the crook of his neck. 

Gripping the back of Percival’s shirt he tried not to jump at the tender kisses that peppered his neck. Granting more access to his neck he felt those hot lips descend to his collarbone.

“I..” he tried to speak but his voice sounded strange. Strong hands laid him in the dirt. Bright yellow surrounded Percival like a halo. Those dark eyes were sparkling.

The throbbing under his fingertips was terrifying and exciting at the same time. Newt’s heartbeat was proof of their difference yet at this moment he had no fear of that fact.

“Newt” he whispered, taking in those half-lidded sapphire eyes. Splayed out beneath him, Newt looked sinfully beautiful.

“Are you sure of this?”

“Yes.” Newt arched up brushing their bodies together. Never before had he experienced this desire to talk in every bit of the man before him. Every inch he wanted to commit to memory.

Before now he couldn’t imagine how wonderful it was to be touched by someone. Percival’s hands traveling down his suddenly exposed chest left goosebumps everywhere.His hands were rough and colder than he expected but not at all unwelcomed. 

“Y-you two” he managed to get out as he tugged on Percival’s shirt.

In the time it took to blink Percival too was bare-chested. Raising his hand he finally allowed himself to trail his fingers along the sculpted form. A low growl erupted from Percival, it was a pleasing growl. 

To Helx with all the questions left unanswered. Dam anything that dared to take away Newt. In this moment he would kill anyone who even dared talk some sense into this situation. No longer was his logical mind in control. Perhaps logic had left some time ago, slipping off when he wasn’t looking. Now here he was under the feather-light touch of Newt. 

Nervous hands pulled at his pants with fervor. He returned the favor in kind. Modesty too wasn’t present now in its place was a hunger. 

Percival’s lips fell into his. With nothing between them he was more aware of what every shift did to him. What every brush sent him seeking for more. An involuntary moan escaped him as their cocks had slid along one another's. This was definitely something he’d never imagined for himself. Not even when he thought someone attractive did he think of this. 

“Again.”

Complying Percival grind against him slowly at first but picking up speed. He tried to swallow the sounds that wanted to burst forward from his throat.

“Don’t fight yourself” Percival grunted.

If it weren’t for the sparks of excitement he would’ve called out the hypocrisy of his words. The vigor way Percival gave into their movements were more than enough proof that he too had been holding back. 

Hot breath tickled his skin before his lips were sucking at the juncture of his shoulder. 

Wonderful sounds were now freely flying from Newt. High pitched “uhs” and stunted “ahs” spurred on to continue his lower movements as well as marking Newt’s fine skin. 

“Percival...” Newt panted. “I..uh...I’m” Cock twitching Newt spilled his cum between them.

Right away Newt covered his face.

“Don’t” he ran his fingers over the back of Newt’s hand. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

“You didn’t... they said that you...”

“Shh.” Planting a kiss against Newt’s forehead he coaxed those hands away. “I want to see you.”

Slowly those wondrous sapphire eyes gazed at him once more.

“I will not deceive you any longer, I want to bond with you. I can’t imagine never speaking to you or not holding you like this.”

“Then bond with me” Newt said, sounding almost frustrated. 

“Very well.” 

Biting down hard on his index finger he let his blood bead at its tip. With his uninjured hand he laid Newt’s arm flat against the dirt. 

“Please do it Percival.”

Black blood dripped from Percival’s finger it would’ve been frightening if Tina hadn’t warned him about that. Like a freshly dipped quill Percival began to write something along his forearm. It burned a little like getting licked by flames of a candle. Words so low were whispered. Closing his eyes he felt his want pool inside of him again. 

“Newt,” 

Instinctually he opened his legs allowing Percival access to a part of his body that he wouldn’t have thought to give. The Fates had been sure to tell him of all the steps involved in this. A tiny part of him was scared of the sensation pressing at his entrance. 

“Breathe” Percival instructed but he couldn’t process those words at all. 

Featherlight touches skimmed his thighs up and down until he found air once more. Then lips were on his and he opened to an invading tongue. A tongue that tasted a bit of blood and dirt. 

A tongue that danced with his and swept the roof of his mouth in a way that made him shiver. Heatedly he matched Percival’s efforts and soon he felt the tight ring of muscle accept Percival’s cock. 

“Percival” he cried out.

Arms scooped him up; holding him tight enough to keep Percival inside of him yet gentle enough that he didn’t feel like his body was being forced to take the entire length. 

Percival continued to mutter words he didn’t understand. Hands caressed his back helping him adjust to the full feeling inside of him. Inch by inch he took Percival until the slight movement sent him seeing stars. Buckling his hips Percival met that spot again. 

He noticed it the moment it happened. Although he couldn’t exactly break reciting the ceremonial texts he could help Newt enjoy himself. Every so often he jutted his hips up gaining delightful moans from his lover. Head tilted back he could see the red marks from where he sucked on Newt’s sensitive skin.

“Percival!” Newt yelped clutching onto his shoulders. 

On Newt’s forearm he could see the markings take route. 

This was too much and not enough all at once. He was going to go crazy from the way their bodies met. Again and again he bounced hitting that wonderful spot inside.

“Please” he begged, wanting to release the pressure while not wanting this moment to end. 

With one final kiss, he was cumming again hard, pulling Percival’s release shortly after.

Something cold and weighted was placed around his neck.

“Congratulations Raahen” Percival whispered.

  
  
  
  
  


****

Tightly he held onto Newt's hand as they walked across the river towards _Avet_. He looked to the shine off the necklace without the guilt of their union. Light of Avet streamed in signaling the end of their journey. 

“I don't want to leave you.”

“You must or you won't see your family for another six months.”

“I love you” he pressed a kiss to Newt’s temple.

Newt tried to unlatch the necklace but was stopped. Sapphire eyes looked straight into his. “It's too extravagant to wear out there.”

“How will you remember me?”

“I won't forget this time.”

Their lips met, sealing the unspoken promise.

There was nothing left to say as he took the necklace and watched Newt return to _Avet_.

  
  


***

Taking a breath Percival stepped through the barrier. There wading in the water up ahead was Newt. His looks more entrancing than before. The months marked with a few physical changes like his hair cut shorter to accommodate the rising heat and there seemed to be even more freckles on his face as he looked his way.

“Hi” he flashed a smile that challenged even the brightness of the sun.

“You look beautiful,” he said, holding out the necklace. “Will you return with me?”

“Always.”

As the two followed the river back to the Underworld neither of them noticed a woman fondly watching them. 

**“Will you return as well?”** A man asked her.

**“No he has finally let the past stop controlling him. Sapphire eyes, hair of copper returned by the rivers lead, mend the severed ties granting peace.”**


End file.
